


Мёртвая река

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Single work, Violence, fandom Antagonists 2020, авторская трактовка канона, ангст, драма, зомбивёрс, каннибализм, насилие, смерть главных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: What If?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	Мёртвая река

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси - коллаж ["What if?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921168).

Быть мёртвым оказалось совсем не больно, и Стив помнил, как глухое удивление от этого факта сменилось страхом и яростью, слишком слабыми, с учётом обстоятельств. От его лица до крышки гроба было не больше пары дюймов, запах свежих сосновых досок щекотал ноздри — обыденный, даже уютный, совсем неподходящий к моменту. Стив попытался пошевелиться и немедленно упёрся плечами в стенки: гроб был тесноват. Если бы удалось размахнуться…

Случившееся вспоминалось с трудом: дыра в небе, ярчайшая вспышка, крики вокруг, что-то красное, удушливое, наплывавшее отовсюду и затопившее его. Потом — тьма, пустота, а теперь вот… стоп, но ведь всё неправильно!

Даже если отставить в сторону то, что он похоронен заживо, воздух должен был закончиться давным-давно, не так ли? Допустим, церемония была всего несколько часов назад, но даже тогда удушье уже должно было туманить сознание и когтями гипоксии рвать грудь изнутри, и что же? Ничего подобного, и это всего лишь одна из странностей перевернувшегося вверх тормашками мира. 

Вокруг Стива до самого конца были Мстители, множество людей, все — талантливые, некоторые — с докторскими степенями, и что же, ни один не понял, что Капитан Америка не умер, а впал в летаргию?

Если это была летаргия. Если.

Стив попытался вдохнуть поглубже, и это было как пытаться дышать мятой бумагой и старыми тряпками: никак. Запах сосновой смолы и жидкости для бальзамирования втекал в ноздри, но грудь оставалась неподвижна, даже когда он скосил глаза книзу и попытался изо всех сил.

Ничего. Красно-белые полосы на его животе оставались неподвижны, звезда на груди не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Самое время было испугаться, впасть в яростный амок, но и этого он не мог, как не мог дышать: все чувства словно накрыли крышкой, и наружу просачивалась только тоненькая неубедительная струйка. 

Стив попытался поднять руку и не сумел: тесное пространство не позволяло даже такой малости. Чёрт возьми, он должен был вырваться из этой ловушки, разобраться в случившемся, помочь другим — если с ним случилось такое, что же произошло с остальными? — и был идиотски беспомощен, как приколотый на булавку жук. Стив пытался изо всех сил, но добился немногого: струйка песка из потревоженного грунта снаружи протекла между досками, щекотно прошлась по носу и губам. Какая-то мельчайшая многоногая тварь поселилась на щеке и доводила Стива до исступления своими шевелениями, так что он сбросил её, ухитрившись повернуть голову и потереться о скользкий шёлк обивки. Нос, впрочем, продолжал чесаться.

Если что-нибудь и могло прорвать пелену смертного равнодушия, то только это: он не собирался умирать здесь, не в силах даже почесать свой собственный нос. Даже если он уже умер… ну нет, это глупости, мёртвые не думают! Стив за свою жизнь видел слишком много похорон, чтобы в этом сомневаться.

Думай. Думай, капитан, ты не такой умник, как Старк или Брюс, но всё-таки…

Стив заставил себя замереть и подумать — подумать как следует, на все сто. 

Может быть, его и зарыли, приняв за мёртвого. Вполне возможно, тот красный туман вызывал что-то вроде летаргии с долгоиграющими последствиями, а в спешке и шоке его не осмотрели как следует и списали со счетов, но чёрта с два он сдастся. Руки были всё равно что связаны, но если согнуть колени…

Это не сработает. Не может. Ты так и будешь лежать здесь до скончания времён, пока доски не сгниют и не рассыплются, но к тому моменту ты и сам уже сгниёшь, живой или мёртвый — неважно. Ты…

Он прогнал голос паники, что было мочи заорав «Звёздно-полосатый стяг», почему — бог весть. Мысль о том, что петь в гробу — не лучшая идея, и притом совершенно невозможная для человека, который не может дышать, пришла и ушла, не встретив у Стива понимания. Живой или мёртвый, неважно — он мог петь и пел, заглушая собственным голосом странную тишину, которая сопровождала его в этом новом мире — тишину, которой он не осознавал, пока она не закончилась.

Его сердце молчало. Те крошечные звуки, что сопровождают каждого человека от первого до последнего вздоха — маленькое вечное море в ушах, успокаивающий стук собственного сердца, тишайшее движение крови по руслам вен, — умолкли, как будто не существовали никогда.

Как такое возможно? Чем бы ни был тот туман — как он мог сотворить такое с ним, что сделал с остальными? 

Работая пятками, Стив медленно согнул колени, упёрся ими в крышку, пальцами впился в скользкое дно, удерживая себя на месте и стараясь сконцентрировать как можно больше силы в толчке. Удар был слабее, чем он надеялся, но доски задрожали, и новая порция песка посыпалась вниз. Чёрт возьми. Он ударил снова, с тем же результатом. Похоже, его хоронили наспех, по-военному — неудивительно, если тот туман заполонил собой всё вокруг, удивляться стоило скорее тому, что кто-то вообще удосужился озаботиться похоронами, — и, кажется, ему повезло хотя бы в этом. Песок легко будет разрыть, если, конечно, он сможет сдвинуть проклятую крышку раньше, чем его засыплет с головой. 

Он смог, после нескольких часов отчаянных усилий. Когда крышка, наконец, съехала в сторону, в гроб хлынул целый поток песка, но Стив ничего не имел против.

Дышать ему всё равно не требовалось. 

***

Когда первый заражённый — приличный с виду мужчина средних лет в дорогом костюме и очках, повисших на одной заушине, — бросился на него, Брюс уже знал, что дело не просто плохо, и даже не критично плохо. Это понимание пришло мгновенно и неотвратимо, стоило белым винирам щёлкнуть у самого уха, заставив Халка негодующе взреветь. 

Дела оказались не настолько плохи, как во время эпидемии холеры в Индии, даже близко нет. Они были гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем во время нападения читаури или Альтрона; может быть, даже хуже Таноса. Тот собирался оставить в живых хотя бы половину, и именно поэтому, следовало признать, Мстители совершили самую страшную из ошибок.

Они попросили помощи.

Вспышка, резкий звук рвущихся небес, длинная прореха портала — и красный туман стал подниматься отовсюду, втекая в раздувшиеся ноздри и раскрытые рты, заполняя лёгкие. Первая фаза заражения заняла не более получаса: к тому моменту, как респираторы, костюмы химической защиты и противогазы появились на поле боя, противник уже одержал победу и праздновал её, отплясывая в воцарившемся кровавом безумии.

Вторая фаза была точно как в дурацких фильмах про зомби, живых мертвецов и вечно голодных вампиров, с единственным разительным отличием, менявшим всё.

Это был не фильм, и кровь была не игрушечная, а настоящая. Густой солёный запах так и стоял у Брюса в ноздрях, вызывая тошноту, даже после того, как Халк, вырвавшись на свободу, спас их обоих. Загнать его обратно было куда тяжелей, чем обычно, но Брюс справился — только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что остался один. Ни единой живой души вокруг, сколько хватало взгляда. Ни единой мёртвой тоже — хотя есть ли у зомби вообще души, не решил бы ни один теолог, — и это было облегчением. Озираясь и стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Брюс выбрался из-под обвалившегося рекламного щита — кажется, Халк отмахивался им от нападавших, — и первым делом принялся раздеваться.

— Кровь, — бормотал он, только чтобы не слышать заполошного грохота собственного пульса. — Слюна, лимфа… да, слюна, определённо, тоже. Rabies… lyssavirus? Контаминация при укусе, ослюнении… ах чёрт, хоть какое-нибудь зеркало!

Чтобы осмотреть спину, ему пришлось оторвать зеркало у ближайшей машины — пустой, со зловещими пятнами на обивке салона и глупым цветочком-качалочкой под стеклом. Жёлтые лепестки были нетронуты, смеющаяся рожица цветка не утратила ни капли нарисованного веселья, и крошечная солнечная батарейка была в полном порядке: всё время, что Брюс, постанывая от ужаса, осматривал себя в поисках следов укуса, зелёные руки-листья качались, как заведённые. Механизма хватит лет на пятьдесят: осыплются и зарастут дикой травой улицы некогда огромного шумного города, лисицы и волки поселятся в офисных центрах, подземку затопит, асфальт разорвёт неодолимой силой корней и ростков, а эта дурацкая игрушка всё так же будет качать парой пластмассовых конечностей и ухмыляться. Будет насмехаться над человечеством, словно говоря: ну что? Кто из нас оказался крепче? Кто кого пережил?

На левой икре был тёмный след, и сердце Брюса ухнуло вниз, пока он не сообразил: синяк, банальная гематома, кожа не повреждена. Конечно, это тоже не гарантия, Халк был весь покрыт заражённой кровью, и кто-то его, кажется, кусал… Брюс не мог вспомнить наверняка, но обсеменение было, никаких сомнений. Один-единственный главный вопрос: что теперь. Есть ли шансы, что вирус, бактерия, грибок, что бы ни сокрушило человечество — что агент заражения оказался бессилен перед Халком? Или это лишь внешнее благополучие, а на самом деле прямо сейчас мельчайшая тварь поедает его нервы, мышцы, мозг, расползается по крови, и однажды…

Сзади кашлянули, и Брюс одновременно уронил зеркало, сжал кулаки, разворачиваясь в сторону угрозы, сообразил, что ни один зомби на его памяти не кашлял и загнал поглубже рванувшегося на поверхность Халка.

— Извините, — пробормотал мальчишка в красно-синем костюме. Человек-Паук?! Но как?! Брюс был уверен, что тот не пережил катастрофы, как и Тор, как и Вдова, и многие-многие другие. — Извините, я не хотел вас пугать.

Брюс хрипло рассмеялся. Как будто его ещё можно было чем-нибудь напугать!.. но ведь можно было, страх — самый древний и могучий адаптационный механизм, он остаётся, даже когда все остальные сдают позиции. Точно как этот сраный пластиковый цветочек: можешь потерять всё, но никогда не потеряешь способности бояться.

Тут Брюс сообразил, что так и стоит в чём мать родила перед мальчишкой, которому едва-едва стукнуло восемнадцать, и поспешно прикрылся. Пацан тоже понял, закрыл страшные паучьи глаза.

— Извините, — повторил он. — Я нечаянно. 

— Всё в порядке, — Брюс принялся натягивать штаны, попутно осмысливая то, что должен был понять ещё полчаса назад, да не сообразил от шока — хорош биолог!.. впрочем, медиаторы стресса отключают большую часть коры, ничего удивительного. Мысль была одновременно ужасная и освобождающая: если он заразился, то уже поздно метаться. Какое-то время он продержится благодаря Халку, и сколько в его случае продлится инкубационный период — неделю, год, десять лет, — сказать было невозможно, стало быть, нечего и переживать. А вот изучить мерзостную бактерию и обнаружить в её структуре уязвимые места — стоило, и ещё как. — Как ты выжил?

— Костюм, — просто сказал парень. — Я был на миссии, ну… если это можно так назвать, ерунда, конечно, просто старался задержать одного ублюдка, тут и началось.

Брюс кивнул. Он был в лаборатории, работал над проектом марсианского озеленения для НАСА, когда его лучшая ассистентка пошла за кофе и вернулась…уже не собой. Брюс до сих пор не мог себя простить за то, что ему приспичило кофе и не хотелось давиться сублимированной дрянью из автомата. Будь иначе, и у Меган был бы шанс прожить ещё хоть немножечко дольше, а так…

— Мистер Старк встроил в него фильтры, и они, наверное… — мальчишка тряско засмеялся и сам себя оборвал, — наверное? Точно сработали, иначе я бы тоже, как Нед…

Брюс одновременно не понимал, о ком тот толкует, и понимал, что большой разницы нет. Нед, Мэй, Мишель — неважно, кем были все эти люди. Главное — что они _были_.

Мальчишка замолчал и уставился на него. Маска закрывала лицо, и Брюс был этому рад: он не хотел видеть, как Человек-Паук плачет.

— Нам нужно держаться вместе, — подытожил Брюс. — Больше шансов выжить. Нужно добраться до базы Мстителей, и там я… я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. 

Человек-Паук кивнул и одним прыжком оказался рядом.

— Я думал, я один остался, — просто признался он. — Найти кого-то своего — такое счастье.

Брюс кивнул — он был согласен со столь очевидным фактом, — и в который раз задался вопросом, кто ещё, хотя бы теоретически, мог остаться в живых. 

Он ещё не знал, что ответ на этот вопрос ждёт его прямо в месте назначения — месте, которое любой Мститель обоснованно считал своим домом; месте, куда рано или поздно должны были сползтись все, кто сумел пережить сокрушительный удар.

***

База была точно как Стив её помнил: несколько засекреченных серых зданий, прижавшихся к засекреченной земле, ангар для игрушек Старка, старый лес, спасённый от вырубки и благодарно прикрывавший базу от случайного взгляда. На первый взгляд всё казалось нетронутым, но Стив притормозил у ближайшего поля для тренировок. Выходить на открытое пространство не хотелось категорически, выглянувшее с утра беззаботное солнце отчаянно жгло глаза, и он тёр их, воспалённые — тёр и не чувствовал боли. 

Кажется, он превращался в ночное создание. Ни одно из ночных испытаний, а их по пути до Базы было немало, не шло ни в какое сравнение с необходимостью просто выйти на свет, подставить себя взглядам тех, кто, возможно, прямо сейчас рассматривал окрестности через прицелы камер, помахать рукой и сказать… а что он мог им сказать? «Привет, я Стив Роджерс, капитан»?

В нормальный день кто-нибудь уже непременно пронёсся бы мимо: стремительная тень Наташи, обожавшей блуждать по лесам и возвращавшейся под утро, Ванда в спортивном костюме, один из доставочных дронов Старка с коробками пиццы в манипуляторах, Сэм на новой версии крыльев — кто-нибудь непременно показался бы, но не сейчас. База смотрела на него серыми блестящими глазницами окон, и Стив на мгновение был свято уверен, что слышит тихий голосок, засевший где-то в затылке.

“Никого нет, — шептал этот голос. — Не только здесь — везде. Остались только заражённые, взбесившиеся, вечно голодные уже-не-люди, и даже если они ещё не добрались сюда, не сомневайся — они придут. Ты был Первым Мстителем, тебе и быть…”

— Да к чёрту, — прошептал Стив. Собственный голос был как ржавое железо, осыпающееся хлопьями, от него першило в горле. Или он смог подхватить ещё что-то, худшее, чем смерть. — Просто база, наша… моя. Мой дом.

Солнце вспыхнуло в окне третьего этажа — там, где были его собственные комнаты. Словно дом подмигнул ему, издеваясь и провоцируя: ну-ну, проверь сам, если не веришь на слово, увидим, кто окажется прав. 

— Иди ты на хер, мать твою, — прошептал Стив и сделал шаг вперёд. 

Похоже, неведомая зараза разъедала его, начиная с головы. Глаза, потом мозг. Соображал он по-прежнему ясно, но способность себя контролировать сильно снизилась: в обычной жизни он не то что не сказал бы — не подумал бы такого. Не спуская глаз с неприятно-пустынных окрестностей, Стив шагал и шагал вперёд, удивляясь тому, что его, идеальную мишень, пока что не взяли на мушку. Неужели здесь и вправду?..

Дверь была открыта. Распахнута настежь, чёрт возьми — та самая дверь, что открывалась только после того, как ты вводил шестизначный код, доказывал свою личность отпечатком ладони и снимком сетчатки, а в особых случаях — и экспресс-проверкой ДНК. Сейчас она была снесена выстрелом, и осколки обгоревшего пластика хрустели под ногами. Стив шагнул вперёд, перехватывая потяжелевший щит, плечом толкнул перекосившуюся плоскость и оказался внутри.

Пахло ужасно. Вонь горелого пластика была не так уж плоха, но запахи крови, разложения и дерьма, запах самой смерти — он был ужасен. Стив подозревал, что чувствует только его часть, и не мог не подумать о том, что же здесь творилось несколько часов тому назад — массовые убийства с расчленением? Да, похоже на то. Почти как на фабрике смерти Красного Черепа, давным-давно…

Он шёл вперёд, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, всматривался в каждую тень комнат и коридоров, когда-то знакомых и привычных, теперь ставших домом смерти. Та дышала из каждого угла, царила безраздельно, Стив чуял её, как попавший в капкан зверь чует приближение охотника. Оставался только один вопрос — кто. Сколько их здесь, в самом сердце Мстителей? Могли ли обычные люди, насмерть испуганные, мечущиеся, случайно или намеренно найти это место, броситься внутрь в поисках помощи и умереть здесь, так её и не дождавшись?

— Пятница, — прошептал Стив, понимая, что искусственный интеллект вряд ли подвержен вирусу, и что именно с этого ему следовало начать. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. — Пятница, кто дома? 

— Капитан? — изумилась Пятница, насколько это в принципе было возможно для создания из цифр, металла, пластика и что там ещё Старк использовал для её постройки. — Как вы это сделали? Я вижу вас… и не вижу. Никаких признаков биологической сигнатуры, хотя камеры…

— Верь им, — быстро предложил Стив. Ему сейчас не хватало только свихнувшегося от противоречивых показаний искусственного интеллекта. — Я задал вопрос.

— Никого, если верить стандартным показателям, — Стив буквально слышал, как шестерёнки проворачиваются в электронном мозгу — то есть если бы там были шестерёнки, то они скрипели бы от натуги.–Трое, если ограничиться только визуальным…

— Где они? — перебил Стив. Смертное безразличие оставило его, по крайней мере на время, и он перебирал в уме лица и имена. — Тони здесь? Он?..

Горло почему-то перехватило: Стив не мог заставить себя даже произнести вслух ужасное, чудовищно логичное предположение. Старк никогда не трусил, не избегал неприятностей, даже напротив — словно нарочно, на них нарывался, — и к тому же не мог оставаться в стороне, если кто-то из гражданских терпел бедствие. Сейчас катастрофа была планетарных масштабов, и это превращало Тони в мишень, так что следовало предположить худшее, но к чёрту всё, Стив не хотел предполагать такого. Старк умный, он что-нибудь непременно придумает. Или уже придумал.

— Мистер Старк был жив два дня тому назад и покинул базу по тревоге, — произнесла Пятница, и сердце, не бившееся уже больше суток, ухитрилось замереть. От тревоги и облегчения у Стива что-то случилось и с коленями тоже: пару секунд он не мог заставить себя сделать и шага. — С тех пор и по настоящее время я не могу с ним связаться — в атмосфере творится что-то странное. Впрочем, я могу попытаться, Капитан.

Стив попытался представить, на что это будет похоже. Эй, Тони, я не жив, но и не мёртв, возвращайся-ка на базу, поговорим? Старк, где бы ты ни был, можешь не тратить время на оценку событий, потому что у меня уже есть одна, и по шкале от А до F она находится значительно ниже края? Тони, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким и возвращался в дом, полный запаха смерти? 

— Подожди пока с этим, — пробормотал он. — Так кто сейчас дома? 

— Принцесса Шури и Его Величество Т’Чалла, — помолчав, ответила Пятница, и Стиву сделалось легче. Хорошо, просто замечательно, вместе они найдут решение, не могут не найти. — Они внизу, в лабораторном блоке, вместе с… образцами.

Этой заминки хватило, чтобы Стив достроил всю картину. То, что постигло Землю, не обошло стороной и тайное королевство, и если бы у кого-то и возникла мысль отсидеться в Ваканде, благословенной земле, нетронутой тлением, сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы от неё отказаться.

— Последний вопрос, — сипло сказал Стив. — Но очень важный. Что со мной такое, Пятница? Я не дышу, сердце не бьётся, почему я вообще жив? Я даже не должен быть в состоянии говорить, но каким-то образом?..

Лазерная клетка лучей возникла вокруг него, медленно прошлась от ступней до макушки. 

— Трудно делать выводы, описания подобных случаев не было, — Пятница, казалось, колебалась. — Но ваше тело разлагается, Капитан — думаю, вы уже заметили. Активность клеток сохраняется на уровне, сопоставимом с уровнем анабиоза, и вы на самом деле дышите, но пассивно и ненормально редко. Сердцебиения я пока не зафиксировала, но клетки миокарда сохраняют остаточную активность.

— Как у курицы с отрубленной головой? 

Было ужасно странно думать о себе так: как о существе, продолжающем бегать и носиться по двору даже после того, как последний решающий удар уже нанесён, а последствия необратимы. 

— Несмотря на странность сравнения — да, — Пятница издала странный электрический треск, словно от близкого разряда молнии. Стив посчитал эту помеху неожиданным проявлением сочувствия в той его форме, что была доступна искусственному интеллекту. — Тони не одобрил бы того, что я сейчас скажу, но я провела экспресс-анализ ваших показателей и экстраполировала их. Если ничего не изменится, ваше тело будет разлагаться всё быстрее и быстрее, так что…

— Сколько? — хрипло спросил Стив. Он вдруг вспомнил один из тихих вечеров, когда все Мстители собирались в гостиной — болтали, шутили, спорили, поглощали неимоверные количества пиццы и просто хорошо проводили время. Тони и Брюс постоянно норовили улизнуть в уголок и предаться тому, что Клинт называл научной оргией, и в тот раз им это удалось: оба перекидывались фразами, в которых понятными были разве что предлоги да междометия. Он сам уже собирался пойти и выудить Тони из глубин научной мысли, как тот воскликнул: «Но ведь мозг — самая большая ценность! Самый нежный, прекрасный, сексуальный орган во всём теле!» — Сколько мне осталось, если ничего не изменится?

Тот вечер запомнился Стиву в основном потому, что именно в ту секунду он и решил, что с Тони у них не получится, как бы отчаянно он ни хотел, как бы сильно ни был влюблён. Если Тони мог влюбиться только в гения, высоколобого типа с натренированными мозгами, если считал сексуальными исключительно теории, гипотезы и расчёты… Стив не считал себя дураком, вовсе нет, но на гения не тянул тоже — разве что в военной сфере, а это совсем другое.

Тем вечером он мысленно попрощался со сладкой, невозможной, несбыточной мечтой. Он не мог предложить Тони ничего, кроме дружбы — ничего большего тот от него не принял бы, — и даже в этом ухитрился опростоволоситься. Историю с Соглашениями и гражданской войной Мстителей они пережили буквально чудом, и её отголоски до сих пор сидели в теле, как занозы, как шрапнель — сделай неловкое движение, скажи пару необдуманных слов, и они сдвинутся ближе к сердцу, пронизывая болью и напоминая о том, что ничего не кончено, ничего не зажило.

Конечно, общая угроза в виде Таноса могла бы их сплотить — и сплотила, но недостаточно, чтобы свежие раны успели затянуться. А теперь у них и вовсе не было шансов: что мог значить Танос теперь, когда их планета в буквальном смысле была опустошена? Смешно было даже предположить, что Земля будет хоть в малейшей степени пригодна для его безумного плана.

— Я бы сказала, не больше месяца, учитывая действие сыворотки, — Пятница помолчала и развила мысль, — к сожалению, некоторые функции отключатся первыми. Периферические нервы, рецепторы, влажные ткани, кишечник…

— Меня накачали бальзамирующим раствором, — вспомнил Стив. — Не знаю, зачем — может, рассчитывали потом перезахоронить с почестями, какая-нибудь глупость в этом роде. 

— Боюсь, отравление кислотами и формалином только ускорит разложение, — Пятница произнесла это так по-деловому, что у Стива не хватило сил даже рассердиться. — Но у меня есть данные о составах, которые используют для этой цели в Ваканде. Возможно…

— Я понял, — Стив зашагал к лабораториям. Месяц — не так уж мало, в конце концов, у других не было и этого. Потом он остановился и спросил последнее, едва ли не самое важное. — Я для них опасен? Ходячий очаг биологического заражения? Мне стоит надеть костюм защиты или что-нибудь вроде этого?

— Если вы не будете бросаться на них и кусаться, а признаков этого я не наблюдаю — нет, только держите все биологические жидкости при себе, — Пятница снова замолчала, просчитывая что-то. — Я снижу температуру вокруг вас, создам кокон холода. Это замедлит процесс — ненадолго, но…

Стив поблагодарил её, гоня от себя неприятную мысль: что перспектива замедлить и без того ненормально длинную агонию вряд ли может считаться хорошей. Альтернатива, впрочем, была ещё хуже.

У лабораторного блока он натолкнулся на неожиданное препятствие: дрожащая невидимая преграда остановила его, не дав дотянуться до управляющей консоли. Стив врезался в неё лбом, пробормотал ругательство и врезал кулаком ещё раз. Пальцы казались распухшими и чужими, слишком бледными, но он постарался не обращать на это внимания, как и на откровенно нездоровую синеву, засевшую под ногтями. 

— Пятница!

— Я сообщила о вашем прибытии, капитан, — послышалось в ответ. — Они просто не могут поверить…

— Шури! — рявкнул Стив. Собственный голос тоже был бледнее обычного и каким-то чужим. — Т’Чалла! Это не компьютерный глюк! Откройте!

— Приятно слышать, что вы верите моей функциональности, — Пятница казалась одновременно оскорблённой и позабавленной. — Могу я узнать, чем заслужила такой кредит доверия?

— Тебя делал Тони, — Стив вспомнил Альтрона и поморщился. — И ему никто не мешал в процессе. Конечно, ты будешь работать как надо.

— Как это льстит… — начала Пятница, но в этот момент дверь лабораторного блока отъехала в сторону, и две сияющие фигуры в чём-то, что Стив принял за космические скафандры, выступили в проём. Стив уставился на них, потом медленно поднял обе ладони — пустые, безоружные, в стандартном жесте доброй воли.

— Капитан Роджерс? — прогудела одна из фигур, повыше. — Это в самом деле вы? 

— Я не сумасшедший, — быстро заверил Стив. — Не буду бросаться, но да, я заразен. Подхватил эту дрянь.

Фигуры переглянулись, и Стив практически слышал их диалог сквозь систему связи. С одной стороны, он был несомненной опасностью, каким-нибудь новым видом зомби, достаточно разумным и хитрым, чтобы попытаться проникнуть на защищённую территорию. С другой…

Зеркальная маска скафандра посветлела, и встревоженное, посеревшее, предельно усталое лицо Т’Чаллы проступило сквозь неё, как из-под глубокой воды.

— Ты говорила, что нам нужен шанс, сестра, — произнёс он. — Кажется, вот он.

Шури пробормотала что-то невразумительное, а потом довольно чётко распорядилась:

— Справа от вас есть ниша. Код замка — год основания Щ.И.Т.а. Внутри вы найдёте костюм химзащиты. Наденьте его, капитан, и мы отключим барьер.

Стив поступил в точности как было сказано: сейчас не он отдавал приказы. Когда тяжёлый шлем встал на место, а воздушные фильтры обнадёживающе зашипели, он спросил:

— Как вам удалось не заболеть? Ваканда заражена не полностью?

Ещё был шанс на то, что Баки остался в живых, но надеяться Стив себе запрещал. Ему и так повезло гораздо больше, чем он мог считать возможным.

Силовая мембрана перед ним разошлась, и он смог сделать шаг вперёд, слыша, как она вновь смыкается за его спиной.

— Нет, — тяжело сказал Т’Чалла. — Мой народ мёртв, а от земли отвернулся дух-защитник. Остались только мы с сестрой, и то благодаря тому, что…

Неясный, страшный звук протёк наружу из лабораторий, заставив Стива рефлекторно принять боевую стойку. Он слышал такое раньше, совсем недавно — видимо, в коротком промежутке между собственной смертью и похоронами, когда весь мир сошёл с ума и превратился в кровавый водоворот, пожирающий себя самоё. Не вой, не стон и не рёв, но что-то среднее между всем этим сразу: голодное рычание зомби, рвущихся к добыче.

— Вы взяли их с собой? — выдохнул Стив, начиная понимать. — Господи, как вам удалось не заразиться?

Шури пожала плечами.

— Я сестра короля, дочь короля, мать будущих королей Ваканды, — напомнила она. — В моей крови течёт вибраний.

— Это какое-то иносказание? — Стив шагнул в лаборатории и понял, отчего на Базе так ужасно пахнет. Здесь вонь была бы и вовсе сокрушительной, но наспех переделанная вентиляция выбрасывала её наружу. — Вибраний не может течь, он же не ртуть!

— Священная трава с листьями, похожими на сердца, впитывает его в себя, — возразила Шури. — Не говори о том, чего не знаешь. Её корни достигают сердца нашей земли, на ней благословение предков и духа Матери-Кошки. Только короли Ваканды могут — должны — её есть. Мы ели.

— Но это значит, что и все остальные могли бы… — начал Стив, но Т’Чалла покачал головой.

— Для обычных людей она смертельна. Когда дела стали плохи, я рискнул и дал её Окойе, но она умерла. Мне жаль, Капитан. Мы не нашли другого места, чтобы приземлиться, и сейчас пытаемся найти лекарство, но Ваканды больше нет. Думаю, и Земли в целом тоже.

— А эти люди?.. — Стив уже видел их. За надёжной преградой из армированного стекла, тройной стальной решёткой и — он не сомневался — ещё несколькими защитными мембранами, — в нескольких криокамерах лежали зомби. Несколько вакандийцев, одна из женщин стражи, и — Стив не мог поверить своим глазам — Баки. — О господи, Бак! Он был в криокамере?! Почему вы держите его с ними? 

— Он пытался сожрать мою сестру, — неприятно-ровным голосом объяснил Т’Чалла. — Ворвался во дворец, убивая направо и налево. Зараза не сделала его обычным зомби: видимо, сыворотка изменила процесс, и он застрял между смертью и разложением.

— Как я, — обречённо выдохнул Стив, признавая ужасную правду. Лицо Баки было опухшим, чёрные пятна проступили вокруг глаз, борода и волосы спеклись от брызг засохшей крови. Брызг? Скорее уж, походило на то, что он в ней купался. — Но я ведь хожу и разговариваю, не бросаюсь на вас, даже не голоден!

— Потому что твоя сыворотка более совершенна, — Т’Чалла помолчал. — Думаю, дело не только в ней, но и в том, как именно тебя трансформировали тогда, в сороковых. У нацистов не было Говарда Старка… хвала Матери-Кошке. Будь ты как он, и я не позволил бы и близко подойти к сестре. Она сейчас — величайшая драгоценность Ваканды, и я не могу ею рисковать. Теперь, если позволишь, я бы взял образец твоей крови — возможно, у нас всё ещё есть шанс получить антидот, антитело, что угодно, что может запустить процесс вспять.

Стив снова посмотрел на взявшееся чернотой лицо, когда-то знакомое и дружеское, сейчас — ужасное. Даже в криосне Баки скалился, один резец был сломан, во рту застряло что-то отвратительное, на вид напоминавшее плоть. К чёрту, это и была плоть — кусок мяса какого-то несчастного, не успевшего убежать.

— Я не уверен, что кровь пойдёт, — произнёс он тихо и протянул руку. — И не уверен, что поможет, но если есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс…

Т’Чалла уже держал в руке шприц-пистолет с пластиковой грушей, предназначенной для того, чтобы с помощью разницы давлений высосать кровь из мёртвых сосудов.

— Благодарю за помощь, капитан, — сказал он церемонно.

Боли от иглы, впившейся в сгиб локтя руки, Стив не почувствовал. 

***

— Босс? Я слышу музыку.

— Новый эффект Красной Чумы: галлюцинации даже у искусственных мозгов, — пробормотал Тони, бросив невольный взгляд на растерзанную землю далеко внизу. За предыдущие сутки он чего только не насмотрелся, но зрелище поражало даже сейчас, когда любое изумление, шок и ужас остались далеко позади, уступив место пониманию: да, всё именно так, как выглядит, и глаза его не подводят. От горизонта до горизонта тянулось шоссе, забитое машинами — настоящая железная река из крыш всех цветов и размеров. Где-то далеко впереди угадывалась часть застрявшей военной колонны, так и не добравшейся до цели. Некоторые машины всё ещё дымились, от некоторых не осталось ничего, кроме обугленных остовов, и вся эта неподвижная выставка достижений погибшего автопрома погибшей цивилизации тянулась и тянулась, словно в ней и вправду не было ни начала, ни конца.

Хотя конец, конечно, был. Самый настоящий, несомненный и неоспоримый. Конец мира как он есть. Достаточно было взглянуть на то, что лежало _между_ машин, на прожаренном солнцем асфальте, но Тони не хотел смотреть. Больше не мог смотреть.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на абрисах чудом не взорвавшейся фабрики на горизонте, на группке сохранившихся зданий и скудной полоске леса, в котором негде было укрыться тем немногим, кто хотя бы теоретически мог выжить и остаться в здравом уме. За сутки он облетел почти всю страну, успел добраться до Европы, даже послал запрос на международную космическую станцию — и везде, повсюду были только дымящиеся руины, толпы зомби, бродивших по опустевшей земле и бросающихся на всё подряд, и никакого просвета. 

С МКС, впрочем, не ответили, как и из нескольких правительственных бункеров, чьи координаты он знал и куда мог послать запрос. Как это трактовать, Тони пока не знал.

— Честное слово, босс, — настаивала Пятница. — Кто-то включил музыку через громкоговорители, а общий уровень шума упал почти до фонового. Ни гудков, ни сирен, ни…

— Людей, — закончил Тони мрачно. Голова звенела от недосыпания, он страшно хотел вымыться и выбраться из брони — и понимал, что это невозможно. — Координаты?

— База Мстителей, босс, пытаюсь связаться, но сигнал не проходит, — Пятница казалась оскорблённой в лучших чувствах. Как много всё-таки девочка взяла от него самого: Тони тоже оскорбляло, когда что-нибудь, что должно было работать, отказывалось действовать как полагается. Человечество, например, давно научилось бороться с эпидемиями, перестало считать, что мыши сами по себе зарождаются в тухлом белье, а характер человека зависит от соотношения крови и желчи, выстроило медицинские центры, научные лаборатории, прививочные станции и стройные противоэпидемические системы — и всё это пошло прахом с такой поразительной скоростью, словно самым большим технологическим достижением человеческой расы по-прежнему оставался каменный скребок. — Дать звуковую волну?

— Надеюсь, это АС/DC, — буркнул Тони. –Дорога в ад вполне подходит к случаю.

Вместо заказанной композиции в тесном пространстве костюма возник слабый, дрожащий, почти неслышимый фокстрот. Будь пространство внизу хоть немного громче, оставайся в нём хоть крошечная часть прежней жизни, и даже чуткие микрофоны брони не уловили бы его с такого расстояния, но внизу только свистел ветер, трещали удивлённые внезапным исчезновением людей сороки да шелестела трава. Сколько всего останется на Земле после того, как человечество сойдёт в бездну, сколько новых и старых видов займут освободившееся место, как скоро корни и ветви затянут опустевшие города? Когда всё, чем могла похвастаться планета, населённая людьми, уступит место буйству диких видов? 

Он не собирался об этом думать — не сейчас, по крайней мере, — но усталый мозг всё вертел и вертел бесполезные вопросы, точно заевший механизм. Миллионы, миллиарды людей смело в одно мгновение — и что осталось? Чёртов фокстрот?

Тони ещё никогда не был так счастлив слышать простую устаревшую мелодию. Кто-то всё-таки остался жив — если только зомби не оказались настолько умны, что решили устроить себе небольшую дискотеку для тех, кому за пятьдесят, — и этот кто-то сумел добраться до Базы Мстителей и прямо сейчас звал на помощь. Подавал сигнал.

— Прибавь скорости, — попросил Тони, закрывая воспалённые глаза. Под веками тут же вспыхнул предельно яркий образ: языки пламени, пляшущие по рыжим волосам, — и он, застонав, снова открыл глаза. — Встряхни-ка мне коктейль, дорогая.

— Осталось немного, — предупредила Пятница, и в губы ему ткнулся носик поилки. Тони присосался к нему, жадно глотая смесь глюкозы, кофеина, витаминов и стимуляторов, и попытался не думать о том, что будет делать, когда броня потребует перезарядки. — Босс? Там поют. 

— Я же просил — виски не добавлять, — пробормотал Тони, слизывая с губ последние капли. — Я не слышу. Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно, — уверенно сказала Пятница. — «Жёлтые Розы Техаса». Фиксирую совпадение голосовых характеристик, запускаю сравнительный анализ…

Тони побоялся допускать в сердце вспыхнувшую было надежду. 

— Кто-то знакомый? Порадуй меня, девочка, пусть это будет кто-нибудь из наших.

Кэпа можно было сразу списывать со счетов: Первый Мститель, первая жертва. Он только вдохнул чёртов красный туман и попросту свалился замертво — Тони видел это в записи, но сомнений быть не могло. Несмотря на все сложности взаимоотношений, Тони по нему горевал бы, будь на это время — Кэп, когда не вёл себя как опасный непредсказуемый мудак, был замечательным парнем. Даже после всей кровавой истории с Соглашениями и Противостоянием Тони не мог, как ни старался, покончить со своей глупой… влюблённостью? Пожалуй, нет, на влюблённость эта дикая смесь ярости, вожделения, разочарования и преклонения не тянула даже при самых приблизительных раскладах. Наваждение казалось более подходящим словом, но у Тони был богатый опыт борьбы с вредными привычками. Будь Стив Роджерс персонифицированной зависимостью вроде виски или кофеина, и Тони давным-давно нашёл бы на себя управу. Разрушительная страсть? Ещё чуточку ближе, и всё-таки не то. Со страстями Тони покончил давным-давно, его последним и самым долгим романом был роман с Пеппер, и последняя его страница была написана совсем недавно: огнём и Красной Чумой.

Романова и Бартон? Хорошо бы, три действующих Мстителя из шести — не самый худший расклад, но их можно было только оплакать, как и Кэпа: Тони видел, что от них осталось, и предпочёл бы забыть две белые оскаленные ухмылки обглоданных черепов. Пытаясь помочь Тору, они погибли в беспорядке боя, и когда Тони примчался на помощь, их тела невозможно было даже найти, не то что опознать. Тора он нашёл только по секире, да и та была переломлена пополам. Что с неё свисало, Тони даже рассматривать не стал — какие-то клочья, останки не то одежды, не то волос, не то всего сразу.

У Брюса был шанс уцелеть благодаря Халку, но «Жёлтые Розы»? Вряд ли. Брюс бы сообразил записать какой-нибудь простой информативный код — или, учитывая его склонности, прощальную мантру. Прощай, жестокий мир, ом мане падме хум. 

— Капитан Роджерс, босс. Девяносто восемь процентов совпадения. 

Пятница тоже казалась удивлённой. Вспышка, ставшая началом конца, вызвала изрядные колебания в атмосфере, и хотя до первого спутника, падающего с орбиты, оставалось ещё лет сто-сто пятьдесят, нормальная связь то и дело прерывалась помехами. Может быть, бункеры и МКС потому и не ответили — хорошо бы, — но сама Пятница не должна была испытывать технических проблем. И всё-таки…

— Бред, — Тони помотал головой. Сам он пока что не заразился только потому, что на момент вспышки был в броне, и воздушные фильтры сработали на все сто. Что случится, когда они откажут, было яснее ясного, но эту мысль он пока что поставил в низкий приоритет: до этого момента ещё нужно было дожить. — Перепроверь ещё раз.

Пятница вывела на монитор цепочку цифр и наложила профиль голоса на профиль записи. Насколько Тони мог видеть, различия были на уровне статистической погрешности.

— У нас точно нет второго Кэпа? — пробормотал Тони, прибавляя скорость. Звук стал яснее, отчётливее — теперь в наушниках раздавался «Звёздно-Полосатый Стяг». Я сам видел его могилу! Чёрт, я лично организовывал грёбаную церемонию!

Пятница ещё прибавила звук, и слабый, но несомненно знакомый голос заполнил собой тесное пространство шлема. Тони вздрогнул и выругался. Хриплый, какой-то выцветший, но стопроцентно узнаваемый, этот голос был… он был…

— Роджерс, — выдохнул Тони. Два дня тому назад он сам стоял над наспех вырытой могилой, смотрел в слишком спокойное, какое-то окончательное лицо Роджерса и чувствовал, как из него понемногу утекает надежда. Сыворотка спасла Стива от превращения в вечно голодное чудовище, но она же и убила его — по-видимому, нанесённый заразой ущерб был слишком велик, и тело буквально сгорело изнутри, раздираемое двумя одинаково могучими противоположными силами. — Но как?! Пятница, полный вперёд!

Машины внизу, перевёрнутые и разбитые, с вывернутыми на асфальт вещами и выбитыми стёклами, стали сливаться в мутную полосу, и Тони позволил себе закрыть глаза. Видеть полуобъеденные останки людей, отчаянно пытавшихся спастись, застрявших в гигантской пробке и сожранных заживо, было выше его сил. 

Мир кончился. Подошёл к концу так же внезапно, как перегорает лампочка: вспышка, треск — и темнота, ничего кроме темноты. И никто ничего не успел поделать, даже они, Мстители. Тони до сих пор слышал вопли Тора, что было сил отмахивавшегося от наплывающей толпы, отвратительный треск лопающихся черепов — никакие другие повреждения не могли остановить заражённых, — и отчаянный крик Пеппер в динамиках, требовавшей от зомби убираться к чёрту, уходить, у-хо-дить! Оставить её в покое! 

Он не успел её спасти. Облажался, как всегда, только цена этого проигрыша была выше всех прошлых недоработок, вместе взятых: когда он всё-таки домчался до Башни, Пеппер давно была мертва, как и Хэппи, и Роуди, до последнего, по-видимому, её защищавшие. Тони долго стоял над тем, что осталось от всех троих: окровавленная ужасная путаница конечностей, клочья неузнаваемой одежды и отлетевшая в сторону туфля со сломанным каблуком, пистолет без единого патрона, длинные рыжие пряди, укрывавшие изуродованное лицо. Пока он смотрел, рука Пеппер, в нескольких местах прокушенная до кости, шевельнулась, дикий голубой глаз повернулся в сахарно-белой глазнице и сквозь рассыпавшиеся волосы уставился прямо на него.

Тони очень не хотел вспоминать о том, что случилось дальше. Что он сделал с женщиной, на которой однажды едва не женился, которой восхищался, с которой спал в одной постели, которую клялся и не смог защитить. Когда за его спиной остался только зыбкий бледный пепел, уже не опасный ни для кого, он пошёл прочь, слыша, как позади, набирая силу, ревёт пламя.

Огнемёты в конце концов оказались ничуть не хуже выстрелов в голову.

***

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Стив. — Очень жаль. Я надеялся, что получится.

Шури коснулась плеча брата, пытаясь утешить, и Т'Чалла явным усилием воли заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Дело всё-таки в витализации, — сказал он грустно. — Я подозревал с самого начала, но думал, что твои клетки, возможно, не просто устойчивы к возбудителю, но и продуцируют какие-то энзимы, медиаторы… может быть, специфическое антитело…

Стив опустил голову, чувствуя себя алогично виноватым. Крысы, запертые в прозрачный контейнер, уже дожрали друг друга, в живых осталась только одна. Она вертелась среди останков, кусая то одну, то другую тушку, и каждый раз выплёвывала добычу. Если бы можно было говорить о выражении лица применительно к крысе, Стив не колебался бы и секунды: отвращение. Точно такое же проступало на изуродованных лицах зомби, стоило тем попытаться есть собратьев или мёртвую плоть. Ещё несколько минут, и крыса издала гневный резкий писк, укусила себя за хвост, выплюнула и упала, содрогаясь в судорогах. Узкая белая мордочка покрылась пеной, усы задрожали, и крыса осталась неподвижной, только в глазах горело злое голодное пламя, да зубы время от времени пытались сомкнуться — по-видимому, рефлекторно.

— Хорошая новость, — хмуро произнёс Т'Чалла, — после определённого уровня голодания мышцы отказываются им служить. 

— До этого момента они сожрут всех, до кого дотянутся, — Шури поморщилась, глядя на издыхающего и всё никак не способного сдохнуть зверька. — Носферату, вампиры, гули, живые мертвецы — как ни назови, результат один.

— Предположим, что остались ещё люди, — начал Т'Чалла, но осёкся. — У нас гости.

Стив резко повернулся к окошкам мониторов, демонстрировавших подступы к базе, и вскочил. Что-то опасно натянулось в пояснице и под коленями, но боли не было. Проклятый вирус, несмотря на сыворотку и усилия Пятницы, поедал его, как ребёнок — леденец. Смакуя самые нежные и лакомые кусочки. Как скоро голод, которого Стив не ощущал, убьёт его мышцы? Как скоро и он пустит пену изо рта и рухнет наземь — умирать, умирать, умирать бесконечно, пока последние клетки тела не растворятся, обнажая кости? Что, если его душа — Стив был уверен в том, что она существует, что бы по этому поводу ни думала наука, — так и останется привязанной к скелету, скованной с ним? Или… или всё ещё хуже, и тончайшая неизучаемая субстанция уже давно прогнила и исчезла — но тогда почему он сохранил способность чувствовать? Тревожиться, горевать, изумляться?

— Человек-Паук! — воскликнул он. — И Брюс! 

— Джек-пот, чёрт возьми, — Т'Чалла тоже поднялся на ноги. — Они живы! Шури, включи репродукторы!

Шури уже бешено клацала кнопками, запуская систему оповещения, и Т'Чалла дёрнул к себе микрофон.

— Доктор Беннер, — позвал он, и две фигурки на зелёном поле дёрнулись и замерли. — Вы целы? Поднимите правую руку, если да.

Фигурки синхронно подняли правые руки. Человек-Паук ещё и подпрыгнул, и даже попытался изобразить торжествующий дикарский танец, но скоро взял себя в руки и выпустил паутину. Дрожа на ветру, струи складывались в неуверенное слово.

«Здоровы». 

Стив сел снова. Ноги его не держали, и он без удивления заметил, что костюм стал собираться складками у талии и на бёдрах. Тело поедало само себя, уменьшалось, и можно было только благодарить господа за то, что голода он не испытывает — не то Шури, Т'Чалла и все прочие были бы в опасности. 

— Нам нужно впустить их, — прикрыв микрофон ладонью, решил Т'Чалла, снова поднёс чёрную сетчатую головку к губам и произнёс, — входите! Лабораторный этаж!

Пара фигурок посовещалась и заскользила к снесённой двери. Стиву показалось, что вот теперь-то всё должно стать в порядке, Беннер был необыкновенно хорош во всём, что касалось биологических наук, но Шури охнула и воскликнула:

— Брат! Позади них!

Т'Чалла не нуждался в пояснениях. Он бросил короткий взгляд на экраны и заорал в микрофон:

— БЕГОМ! Они за вами!

Человек-Паук подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь, струи паутины ударили с двух ладоней, и первый зомби — шатающийся, трясущийся и всё-таки до обидного быстрый, — рухнул, сбитый с ног. За ним немедленно полез второй, третий…

Стив оказался на ногах раньше, чем мог бы о чём-нибудь подумать.

— Я иду наружу, — предупредил он, уже шагая прочь. — Надо выстроить оборону.

Шури подлетела к нему и приколола на воротник крошечную каплю микрофона.

— Чтобы мы могли… — начала она, но Стив не стал дослушивать. Чтобы они могли узнать, когда дела станут совсем плохи, и активировать протокол защиты базы, конечно же. Чтобы он мог…

Бежать было трудно — труднее, чем ходить, — но Стив преодолел пустые коридоры, как ему показалось, в мгновение ока. За снесённой набок дверью слышалось двойное частое дыхание, шлепки паутины и знакомый страшный рёв, накатывавший, как волна.

— Внутрь! — заорал он, радуясь, что так и не снял костюм. — Быстрее!

— Капитан?! — успел изумиться Брюс. Он нырнул в проём и дикими глазами уставился на Стива. — Господи, что?..

Человек-Паук ввалился спиной вперёд; с его рук бешено били две серые струи, каменеющие на воздухе, и за этой импровизированной баррикадой уже выли, визжали, скрежетали зубами. Стив успел увидеть выпученные чёрные глаза какого-то зомби, осознать, что долго защита не продержится, и рвануть мальчишку за плечо — всё в одно мгновение.

— Вниз! — скомандовал он, на кратчайшую долю секунды забыв о том, что мёртв, мёртв и похоронен заживо — уже не в простом сосновом гробу, но в разлагающемся теле, его собственном теле. Он был Капитан Америка, и он был жив, по крайней мере в этот момент, — жив и при деле. — Я остаюсь!

— Но…

— Это приказ! — он оттолкнул Человека-Паука назад, схватил первое, что попалось под руку — ту самую дверь, щерившуюся обломанным острым краем, — переломил её пополам и кинулся наружу, сжимая относительно удобную для боя часть. Паутина поймала один сапог, попыталась застыть, но не успела, и Стив, ломая всё ещё хрупкие края, вывалился наружу, ударом в голову снёс зомби в полицейской форме, уже наполовину пролезшего внутрь, выдрался на оперативное пространство и понял, что некоторые вещи не меняются, жив ты или мёртв — по крайней мере, для него.

Всегда есть кого защищать. Всегда есть, от кого защищать. И всё остальное неважно.

***

…час спустя в лаборатории спорили трое.

— Но это же Капитан Америка, — содрав с себя паучью маску, в который раз говорил Питер. — Он наш товарищ, наш лидер, и он сейчас дерётся там один!

— От нас будет больше проку, если мы сможем помочь ему изнутри, — не поднимая головы от консоли управления, возразил Т'Чалла. — И нет, это не трусость. Через три минуты активируется лазерная клетка и огнемёты, если направить их прямо под здание, мы сможем…

— Разве что поджарить его заживо, — вмешался Брюс. Он был бледен, как снятое молоко — в голубизну, не в зелёный. — Защита базы действует на территорию базы, это периметр в пятьсот метров, если мы включим её, сюда не сможет подойти никто, но те, кто уже пробрался, останутся. Если смещать предустановленные цели, мы скорее убьём Стива, чем поможем ему. Не меняйте в настройках ничего.

— А если кто-нибудь ещё остался за периметром?! — воскликнул Питер. — Как насчёт других? У них не будет шансов! 

— У них и так нет шансов, — буркнул Т'Чалла, глядя на мечущиеся цепочки цифр. — Тут скоро соберутся все зомби штата. Обычных граждан они уже сожрали, остались мы.

— Там их ещё с три дюжины, — отчаянно сказал Питер, — я не знаю, как Капитан ещё держится, но даже если вы успеете перенаправить лазеры, подумайте о последствиях. Когда мистер Старк её строил, не было никаких зомби, он не ставил никакого оружия ближнего боя, мы просто поджарим саму базу, а контролировать пожар почти невозможно. И Капитан наш парень, зомби или не зомби, неважно, мы не можем просто бросить его снаружи или сжечь!

— Если перенастроить систему в режим ближнего боя, мы могли бы попытаться… — начал Т'Чалла и выругался, до глубины души изумив Шури. Видно было, как она отвлеклась от своего занятия и повернулась от ближайшей к выходу криокамеры, спохватилась и вновь принялась за работу, снижая температуру. Существо, запертое за стеклом и сталью, ворочалось, голодные глаза следили за каждым её движением. — Чёрт! Я должен был подумать об этом раньше, тогда хватило бы времени!

— Ты был занят, брат, и мы не думали, что кто-нибудь ещё выживет! — крикнула Шури. — Я чту твою власть, но нельзя убивать Капитана вместе с прочими, он — не такой, как они! 

— Спроси его самого, и он не откажется, — оскалился Т'Чалла, — он солдат и понимает, что уже обречён!

— Именно поэтому нельзя его спрашивать, — ненормально-спокойно произнёс Брюс. — Мы с вами всё ещё люди, а не зомби. Я мог бы выпустить Халка, он рвётся на свободу. Помочь ему.

— И речи быть не может, — хором сказали Шури и Т'Чалла, и Т'Чалла закончил, — вы нам нужны, доктор. Один раз вам повезло, а где гарантия, что сейчас так повезёт?

Все трое, исключая Шури, продолжавшую работать, уставились на мониторы. Гора тел всё росла и росла, и видно было, как Стив машет своим импровизированным щитом, стараясь попасть в уязвимые зоны. Голова, колени, хребет — что угодно, лишь бы обездвижить взбесившихся тварей, уже совсем не напоминающих людей. 

— Чёрт, — одними губами прошептал Питер. — Делайте что хотите, я иду наружу. Я-то не гений медицины. 

— Этот рёв, — сказала Шури, появляясь из отсека с криокамерами, — сводит меня с ума. И их тоже. Я поставила температуру на минимум, но они продолжают проявлять признаки активности. Значит, все остальные зомби в округе тоже его слышат и, ну… 

— Возбуждаются, — ляпнул Питер и ухитрился покраснеть. — Идут сюда. У меня в костюме есть режим огнемёта, чёрт возьми! Я помогу Капитану, а вы включите защиту, и мы сможем, не знаю, патрулировать территорию и ждать других!

Над головами что-то хрустнуло, коротко взвыла сирена, и Пятница сообщила:

— Режим активной обороны запущен. Предположительное число целей по периметру — около десяти тысяч, в пределах периметра — полторы сотни. 

— Полтораста! — Питер уже нёсся наружу, не слыша никого и ничего. Стены мелькали, как во время тренировок на скорость, и он даже не сразу услышал быстрые лёгкие шаги за спиной. Оглянулся — Т'Чалла бежал, как летел, почти не касаясь пола, — вздёрнул руки: показалось на мгновение, что король-пантера хочет его оглушить, — и тут же понял, что ошибся.

— Быстрее, — сказал Т'Чалла, прометнувшись мимо застывшего Питера. Тот отмер, кинулся следом, и наружу они выскочили вместе. Питер тут же запнулся о какого-то зомби, дико крутившего глазами в отрубленной голове. Зубы клацали, пытаясь впиться в истоптанную траву и помочь голове перевернуться, покатиться дальше в неостановимом стремлении к живому мясу. Питер ударил вниз ступнёй, сокрушил когда-то миловидное девичье лицо, почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота и заставил себя не отвлекаться ни на отвращение, ни на сочувствие, ни на страх. Капитан дрался далеко впереди, страшно и эффективно, его руки взлетали и падали, обломок двери весь покрылся кровью и чем-то настолько омерзительным, что Питер и всматриваться не стал. Он прыгнул вперёд, выпуская паутину и спутывая нападающих, краем глаза отметил неуловимо-быструю тень справа, услышал характерный звук когтей, рвущих плоть, отчаянный рёв мертвецов, и принялся за работу.

Сколько длился бой, Питер не знал. Втроём они справлялись сравнительно быстро, но каждая минута тянулась как час, и к тому моменту, как последний зомби рухнул вниз, расставшись с головой, и Капитан бросил своё странное оружие, Питер был уверен, что дерутся они не меньше суток. Руки казались каменно-тяжёлыми, неуклюжими от усталости, и он никак не мог поймать и выровнять ускользающее дыхание. Т'Чалла с кошачьей брезгливостью отряхивал окровавленные когти, потом сказал:

— На базе есть топливо. Нам нужно их сжечь.

— Огнемёты… — заикнулся было Питер, но Т'Чалла покачал головой.

— Сэкономь заряд. Впрочем, можешь пройтись разок по мне, для дезинфекции. 

Питер тряско засмеялся и сделал как было сказано, морщась от неприятного шипения, с которым с костюма Пантеры испарялась дурно пахнущая органика. 

— Я побуду здесь, — неожиданно сказал Капитан и сел там, где стоял. Питер бросился к нему, встревоженный донельзя, но Роджерс отогнал его движением руки. — Со мной всё в порядке, просто устал.

Питер никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он жаловался на усталость. Никогда. 

— Я… пойду принесу керосин или что там найдётся, — слабо сказал он, пытаясь не всматриваться в измученное серое лицо. Глаза у Кэпа просели, кожа вокруг них собралась морщинами, рот казался вялым, нехорошо расслабленным, как… как провал или затянутый паутиной погреб. Страшно было подумать о том, что происходит у Кэпа _внутри_. Как это чувствуется. 

— Пятница, — позвал Капитан, обращаясь к микрофону, чудом сохранившемуся на его груди. — Пятница, приём?

— Я на связи, — отозвался репродуктор с крыши базы. — Слушаю вас, Капитан.

— Включи музыку, — попросил тот и откинул голову назад, опершись затылком о заляпанную чёрным и серым стену. — Что-нибудь лёгкое, из старого. 

— У нас тут концерт по заявкам? — удивился Т'Чалла, до сих пор не замечавший за Роджерсом любви к музыкальному сопровождению.

— Эти твари не любят, — объяснил тот устало. — Рёв, вопли, крики — это да, их стихия. Если они будут слышать её, а не друг друга…

Т'Чалла кивнул. В том, что предлагал Роджер, был определённый резон… и затаённая, невысказанная просьба. Пятница уже нашла подходящую запись, и в быстро меняющееся небо взлетела простая старомодная мелодия.

— Танцы, — произнёс Капитан и пнул ногой ближайшее тело, силившееся подползти к нему и впиться в икру. — Чёртовы танцы всегда начинаются слишком рано, а я никогда не успевал. Пятница?

— Да, Капитан?

— Как себя ведут наши приятели снаружи?

— Беспокоятся, сэр. 

Стив издал сухой страшный смешок, словно хотел сказать — беспокоятся, ну как же.

— Вечеринка так вечеринка, — решил он. — Выведи мой микрофон на репродукторы, я в настроении для старых песен — они, говорят, не стареют.

Питер вернулся с канистрой бензина, бросил на Стива дикий взгляд и принялся осторожно поливать слабо шевелящиеся трупы, стараясь не слишком расплёскивать горючее. По-видимому, он решил, что Стив слегка не в себе, но счёл за благо не вмешиваться и дать ему проверить странную теорию. Стив был только рад отсутствию комментариев: он пел и пел, глядя на то, как быстрое жёлтое пламя с громким хлопком возникает над трупами, как пожирает их — быстро, деловито, — и как они превращаются в лёгкий серый пепел, улетая прочь. 

Точно в Аушвице. Кто мог подумать, что бывают вещи пострашнее нацистов.

Стив прогнал эту мысль и продолжил петь, чувствуя, как пересыхает натруженное горло. Всё подряд, что подбрасывала память, от «Жёлтых Роз Техаса» до «Ты сияй, звезда ночная». Минут через двадцать Пятница недоверчиво сообщила:

— Кажется, работает. Они… замирают. Слушают.

Именно в эту минуту на посадочную площадку, где торчал усталый квинджет, принёсший сюда Т'Чаллу и Шури, оставляя длинный выжженный след, рухнул Железный Человек.

***

— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Тони, — не так я себе это представлял. 

Т'Чалла вытащил из пластикового контейнера крысу, аккуратно пометил её цветным несмываемым маркером по холке, сверился с записями и выбрал нужный шприц. Тонкий писк, тишина, и крыса вернулась в коробку, негодуя и пытаясь облизаться. 

— О чём ты? — уточнил он, вытаскивая следующую крысу. Эта не далась так легко и попыталась извернуться и укусить его, но острые оранжевые резцы бессильно скользили по армированным перчаткам. — Недостаточно шумная вечеринка или шампанского маловато? А может, девочек?

Тони окинул взглядом лабораторию. Шури спала, свернувшись калачиком на кушетке, и хмурилась во сне. Питер прикорнул в неудобном кресле в самом уголке, уткнувшись лицом в спинку и сложившись в три погибели. Белая размытая фигура Брюса двигалась за стеклом стерильного бокса: он то склонялся над столом, записывая результаты, то возвращался к образцам тканей, надёжно зафиксированных инертным газом и холодом. Капитан, никого не слушая, ушёл патрулировать периметр, и Тони очень надеялся, что его прогулка закончится благополучно. 

— Самой большой проблемой казался Танос, вот я о чём, — пояснил он. — Где-то там в космосе живёт огромный лиловый психопат, которому жизнь не мила, если не переполовинить население каждой планеты. Звучит ужасно, верно?

— Достаточно плохо, — обтекаемо согласился Т'Чалла. 

— И вот мы ругаемся, спорим из-за Соглашений, пытаемся одновременно подготовиться к нападению, переживаем из-за всякой херни, и тут — бум! — развил мысль Тони. — Я хочу сказать — БУМ!.. и вместо помощи из соседнего мира на нас валится такая хрень, что Танос кажется почти что гуманистом, — Тони поморщился и подтянул к себе рабочую консоль. — Ну что там, золотце? Удалось?

— Мы можем усилить сигнал, — заверила Пятница. — Я уже строю систему оповещения выживших. Требует много ресурсов, но дайте мне сутки, и вся Земля услышит сообщение.

— Замечательно, — Тони помолчал. — Какие-нибудь признаки выживших?

Он знал ответ на этот вопрос, просто не хотел его признавать. Когда кто-то говорит тебе, что ты упёрся в стену, что движение вперёд невозможно — взорви чёртову преграду. 

— Нет, Тони. Несколько отдалённых поселений, возможно, могли и выжить, — тут же подсластила пилюлю Пятница.

— Атомоходы, — перечислил Тони. — Нефтяные вышки в море. Всякие там ашрамы в горах, параноики в бункерах, да мало ли найдётся людей, решивших забиться поглубже?

Т'Чалла, явно не радуясь необходимости спорить, покачал головой.

— Ничего более закрытого, чем святилище Ваканды, я даже представить себе не могу, — сказал он. — Но когда люди кинулись к нему за спасением, их ждала смерть, а ведь жрецы не выходили наружу…

— Красный туман, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Это хуже, чем чума: заражение накрыло всю планету. И всё-таки я надеюсь, что выжило достаточно людей, чтобы потом, когда мы справимся с чёртовой хренью…

Т’Чалла, судя по лицу, изо всех сил попытался промолчать, и успешно, но его глаза сказали сами за себя: никакого «потом» могло и не быть, даже нет, хуже. Не могло быть никакого «потом». Тони и сам понимал, что тот прав, с большой степенью вероятности они не справятся с чёртовой хренью. Какое-то, и довольно долгое, время удастся держать оборону, но рано или поздно случится что-нибудь: прорыв снаружи, бунт в лаборатории, приток заражённого воздуха — что угодно. И их не станет.

— Это не значит, что мы сдадимся, — пробормотал он. — Мы — последний шанс этой истоптанной старушки, и мы должны стоять до последнего.

— Я просто слышу Капитана, — пробормотал Т’Чалла и предложил, — вот что. Учитывая ситуацию, предлагаю собраться всем вместе и решить, что делать дальше.

Тони вздохнул.

— Я так и знал, — сказал он. — Так и знал, что чёртовы совещания даже зомби-апокалипсис переживут.

Часа полтора спустя он не был уверен в том, что чёртовы совещания — самое противное в жизни. Гораздо хуже было сидеть напротив Роджерса и видеть, как его глаза понемногу заливает краснотой из лопнувших сосудов, и как он слабеет чуть ли не с каждой минутой: слишком много потратил сил на драку, слишком активно двигался, заставляя мёртвые мышцы напрягаться, и вот — сидел и смотрел на Тони сердито и устало, а тот и ругаться с ним толком не мог. Горло ныло от долгого спора, но Тони радовался уже и тому, что успел влить в себя ударную дозу кофе. А ещё — тому, что вытянул золотой билет везунчика, в который раз за свою нелепую жизнь.

— Подведём итоги, — тихо сказал Кэп. Ненормально тихо, как раньше не бывало. — Мы одни, и помощи ждать неоткуда, но это не значит, что мы сдадимся, верно?

— Я бы сказал, стоит попытаться выбраться из того дерьма, в которое попали, деваться-то всё равно некуда, — буркнул Тони. Он ненавидел соглашаться с Кэпом; всегда так было. Дай им волю, и они грызлись бы обо всём на свете, даже о том, сколько сливок нужно в кофе, и в этом постоянном несогласии было что-то пленительное, что-то, от чего Тони не хотел отказываться и знал, что Стив не хочет тоже. Словно они были двумя постоянно искрящими частями одного механизма, каким-то контролируемым и необходимым коротким замыканием, что длилось, и длилось, и длилось. Чёрт побери Тони, если он перестанет дёргать Кэпа только потому, что тот теперь мёртв, и тем окончательно пустит коту под хвост скудный остаток их оставшихся дней вместе. — Но можно и так, героически. Мы никогда не сдадимся, пока в нашей груди бьётся сердце…

Т’Чалла, дипломат со стажем, поглядел на Тони осуждающе, а Стив даже не дрогнул.

— А другие выжившие? Правительство, военные?.. — заикнулся было Питер, разряжая обстановку. Он смотрел на Тони как на заново обретённый рай, и всё-таки одного взгляда на его серьёзное лицо хватило бы, чтобы понять: всё, детство кончилось. Никакого больше Питера Паркера, долговязого подростка с типичными проблемами в школе; если что-то и оставалось от этого вчерашнего мальчишки, то сгорело без остатка в тот самый момент, как от брошенной спички полыхнуло очистительное пламя, пожиравшее тела.

— Не в этот раз, Пит, — Тони потёр переносицу. — Может быть, кто-то и выжил, но мы узнаем об этом… когда, Пятница?

— Ориентировочно через две-три недели, — подсказала та. — Атмосферные флуктуации редко длятся дольше. Я провожу постоянный скрининг, но пока что — ничего.

— Ну вот, а за две-три недели может случиться что угодно, мы не можем ждать так долго, так что придётся рассчитывать только на себя, — Тони помолчал. — Я бы разделил проблему на две части. Первая: что нам делать с теми, кто уже погиб. Вторая…

— Я могу их повести, — очень тихо сказал Роджерс. Он так и сидел, отодвинувшись от стола, за которым они собрались, словно боялся приближаться к людям, и держал натруженные руки на коленях, как прилежный ученик. — Как ни странно, могу. Я слышу их, они — меня.

Тони бросил на него взгляд, в котором беспомощная ярость и непрошеная жалость не спорили, а дополняли друг друга. В груди заискрило снова — привычно, ярко, невыносимо.

— И что ты им прикажешь, Стив? — спросил он так же тихо. — Пойти и хором прыгнуть со скалы? Утопиться в море? Отыскать Ородруин?

— Оро…

— Неважно, — Тони помолчал. — Если вся эта толпа хоть на миг заподозрит, что ты — не один из них, тебя разорвут на части, ахнуть не успеешь. Это не тот риск, на который я готов пойти.

— Но я и есть один из них, — Стив стянул пропотевшую маску, прикрывавшую его лицо, охнул, подхватил что-то розовое, маленькое, упавшее на стол, и быстро натянул маску обратно. — Я могу приказать им… напасть друг на друга. До того, чтобы очистить Европу или весь мир, я, может быть, не дотяну, но хотя бы Штаты… 

— Можем организовать всепланетную трансляцию, — предложила Пятница. — Спутники связи в порядке, проблема с передачей только на уровне атмосферы, и если быстро вывести несколько дронов-передатчиков, усилить сигнал и подключиться ко всему, что способно издавать звуки…

— Да чёрт возьми, — Тони сердито нахмурился. — У нас с Кэпом были тяжёлые времена, кто я, чтоб с этим спорить, но я не стану продюсером его последнего тура по Америке! Это возвращает нас ко второй части задачи. 

— Лекарство, — произнесла Шури. В дальней криокамере кто-то завозился, и она озабоченно посмотрела себе за спину. — Капитан?

— Сиди тихо, — скомандовал тот, обернувшись к шевелящемуся зомби. Тот утих, как по волшебству. — Что с лекарством? Это разве возможно — вылечить такое?

— Мы взяли образцы крови Брюса, — Т'Чалла кивнул на ряд пробирок в стойке. — И образцы крови Халка. 

Он кивнул туда, где в стене блока до сих пор зиял наспех закрытый силовой мембраной пролом. Халк боялся и не одобрял иголок и врачей, а своё недовольство выражал весьма бурно. 

— У нас… может получиться, — точно боясь сглазить, прошептала Шури. — Крысы живы, а уже прошло почти четыре часа. 

Все уставились на контейнер, в котором бегали несколько зверьков. Они ели, чистили хвосты, время от времени поднимались на задние лапки, выпрашивая еду. Насколько Питер мог судить, все выглядели вполне здоровыми, разве что чуть более нервными, чем обычно. 

— И все они заражены?

— Да, — Шури показала на следы уколов на ляжках. — Они все были заражены, уже начали бросаться друг на друга, но сыворотка остановила процесс. Это вопрос иммунитета. Такого возбудителя ещё не существовало в природе, по крайней мере, на Земле — это не бактерия, не грибок, даже не вирус. Я бы назвала его нано-вирусом, настолько он крошечный. Наши защитные клетки просто не опознают его как угрозу, отсюда и стопроцентное заражение, и летальность…

— Но Халк с ним справился, — Брюс вздохнул. — Ему досталась немалая доза, и, видимо, иммунные клетки всё-таки заметили возбудителя. Антитела тоже крошечные, их будет трудно выделить, но есть и хорошая новость: мы можем синтезировать их искусственно. Последовательность нуклеотидов довольно простая, все ресурсы есть на базе, и нам нужно только время. Время — и доброволец.

— Я, — тут же сказал Роджерс, и с Тони было достаточно. Он поднялся, обошёл стол, потыкал Стива в плечо и тут же спохватился и отнял руку: под пальцем словно проминался толстый мокрый картон.

— Вставай-ка, здоровяк, есть разговор. Наедине.

— Тони… — предупреждающе начал Т'Чалла.

— Верну его в целости и сохранности, слово скаута, — пообещал Старк, не оборачиваясь. В нём кипела уже не ярость, а нечто запредельное. Жгучее, как Экстремис, бывший главным героем их предыдущей теории «как спасти остатки человечества» и не оправдавший надежд. — Никому не будет больно. 

Кроме него самого, но с этим Тони был готов смириться. Видеть Роджерса таким было ненормально, как видеть нитки, торчащие из шва на твоей собственной ноге… или реактор, выступающий из твоей собственной груди. Привыкнуть можно, перестать замечать — тоже, но ты никогда не станешь считать эту модификацию нормальной. Никогда не перестанешь чуточку вздрагивать глубоко внутри, чувствуя вспышку фантомной боли, и никогда не забудешь, как это было — раньше, когда всё стояло на своих местах, когда не было ни шрапнели в сердце, ни памяти об огне, пожирающем рыжие волосы Пеппер, ни железных рек смерти, заполнивших все шоссе и застывших — ничего такого, только иллюзия нормальной жизни — иллюзия, которой не суждено было сделаться правдой.

Сейчас Тони колотило совсем не иллюзорно. Чёртов Роджерс всегда ухитрялся доводить его до кипения — взаимно! — но ещё никогда не казался таким… сломанным. Пустым, как разбитая чашка. В Тони всё переворачивалось от одного взгляда на это безобразие. Так не должно было быть никогда, и всё тут.

— Ты что себе думаешь? — начал он, надёжно закрыв за собой дверь технического отсека, где в полумраке сплетались трубы коммуникаций и толстые защищённые пучки кабеля. — Что с тобой такое, Роджерс, кроме очевидного? Ты соображаешь, ходишь, дерёшься, ты — теоретически — можешь помочь с теми чёртовыми толпами зомби, что сейчас блуждают по периметру, — и как только появляется возможность сунуть голову в петлю, ты говоришь — окей, ребята, вот он я, ваш новый лабораторный кролик!

— Обезьянка, — поправил Стив. — Цирковая. 

— Да хоть единорог! — Тони уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что за дикие мысли ходят у Кэпа в голове. Получалось очень плохо: он и в лучшие времена плохо понимал, как тот мыслит, и время от времени оказывалось, что Роджерсу уже вожжа попала под хвост, а он, Тони, понятия не имеет, в чём дело. — Ты всерьёз решил убиться помасштабней?

— Я уже мёртв, — напомнил тот, и у Тони заныли зубы, так он их стиснул, не желая соглашаться с истиной. — Это ведь не в первый раз, Тони, и мне не страшно. Гораздо страшней… — Стив повёл плечами, снова поправил маску и закончил, — то, что происходит сейчас. На «Валькирии» было хотя бы быстрее. 

— Чтоб тебя, — отчаянно сказал Тони. Всё выходило из-под контроля, всё рассыпалось из рук, и сердце болело так, словно шрапнель прошла мимо реактора и уже вкогтилась в самое нежное, и ничего не исправить. — Так хочешь умереть героем, что не согласен подождать, вдруг мы сможем найти что-то, что запустит процесс назад? Ты-то умрёшь окончательно, в тебя я верю, найдёшь способ, ну а что делать нам, оставшимся?

Он задал этот вопрос и тут же понял, что зря, но поздно: лицо Стива даже под маской приобрело выражение, слишком хорошо знакомое по множеству споров. Каждый раз, когда Стив вот так выставлял подбородок, разговор заканчивался одинаково: он стоял на своём насмерть, и сдвинуть его было невозможно. Вот и сейчас что-то в словах Тони стало последней каплей, и уговаривать, орать и убеждать стало бесполезно.

— Жить, — просто сказал Стив. — Ничего другого вам не остаётся.  
***

Назад они возвращались молча, как рассорившиеся супруги. На немой вопрос ТЧаллы Тони только рукой махнул — мол, бесполезно, — и сел, не глядя на Кэпа. Не мог себя заставить смотреть на знакомое лицо, таявшее под тканью, как свечной воск. Застывавшее в новой, упрямой форме, не подвластной ни теплу, ни прикосновению пальцев, ни солнечному свету — ничему. 

— Кэп их поведёт, — коротко сообщил Тони. — Я против, но кто бы меня слушал, так что если вы тоже считаете эту затею идиотизмом высшей пробы — вперёд, переубеждайте, тратьте воздух зря.

— Воин, решивший идти в бой, не слушает увещеваний, — сказал Т’Чалла. Вид у него был торжественный и спокойный. — Вы уже придумали, как… кхм… утилизировать тела?

Стив кивнул, морщась и явно стараясь не шевелить головой слишком сильно, словно его одолела мигрень, или, скорее, опасение, что от слишком резкого движения она может отвалиться.

— Совсем недалеко, миль за десять, есть сталелитейный завод, — хмуро сказал он. — Мне понадобится помощь, чтобы запустить там всё, но, думаю, это не так уж трудно. Если только он цел, а не сгорел.

— Скорее всего, автоматика его сберегла, — заметил Тони, — на таких заводах теперь всё работает как в космосе. Думаешь залить их расплавом, как Терминатора?

Эту отсылку Роджерс уловил.

— Думаю, — сказал он хмуро и серьёзно, — это хотя бы быстро. Ты мне поможешь, Тони?

— Шутишь? Разумеется, — Тони порадовался тому, что сидит в опущенной маске и может ухмыляться сколько вздумается. Может, Кэп и собирался сигануть в озеро кипящей лавы — ох, не зря сегодня вспоминалась гора, до которой парочка хоббитов добрых три часа, так что Тони уснул под фильм, а проснулся щекой на плече Стива, как на твёрдой подушке, и этот давний вечер запомнился на удивление чётко, словно был вчера, — но Тони собирался вытащить его в нужный момент, как бы там Кэп ни отбивался. — Пойдём вместе. 

— И никакой самодеятельности, — Стив строго посмотрел на него, и Тони кивнул, думая о своём. Например, о том, что вытащить Стива лучше до того, как толпа зомби покорно зайдёт в жерло печи — уж слишком это зрелище будет жутким, даже в текущих обстоятельствах. Каждый из них когда-то был человеком, жил своей жизнью, мечтал о чём-то, любил кого-то, а теперь, стоя за периметром, все эти бывшие люди хотели одного: живой плоти. И лучше будет, если Стив, с его неизлечимым идеализмом, не увидит, как вся эта масса бывших обывателей пойдёт на убой… если пойдёт, разумеется. Может быть, придётся разнести завод, залив толпу расплавом — и это ещё не худший вариант. Худший будет, если зомби не послушают Стива и останутся стоять где стоят. Рано или поздно их соберётся столько, что периметр не выдержит, и всё, конец, так что разумнее было опередить события. 

— Никакой, — заверил он, и добавил, не удержавшись, — и никакого героизма. Наша цель — выжить.

Из лаборатории послышался раздражающий писк, и Стив глянул в ту сторону. Брюс хлопотал над небольшой центрифугой, потом выбрался из святая святых с каким-то странным выражением лица — словно боялся поверить.

— Боюсь загадывать, — сказал он, — но у нас есть сыворотка. По крайней мере, черновой вариант.

Тони издал невнятный матерный возглас — просто не успел сдержаться, — и все трое: и Брюс, и Кэп, и Т’Чалла, посмотрели на него с упрёком.

— Здесь же Шури!

— Не волнуйся, брат, я знаю все эти слова, — Шури взяла у Брюса пробирку с прозрачной опалесцирующей жидкостью и рассматривала её на просвет с выражением тихого недоверия: неужели удалось? — Чтобы поставить её на поток, придётся работать день и ночь.

— Если она работает, — отозвался Брюс. — Не хочу вас пугать, но эти белки специфичны для человека, на крысах проверить не получится. Животные вообще гораздо устойчивее к заражению, а вакцина, скорее всего, будет действовать только на людей.

— Так давайте её проверим, — мгновенно сказал Стив. — Только на всякий случай заприте меня где-нибудь — мало ли, как она подействует, я могу быть опасен. 

Брюс задумчиво пожевал губами.

— На тебе не выйдет, нужен обычный человек. Твоя сыворотка может исказить действие этой.

— Но этот обычный человек может умереть, — Стив набычился, как перед боем. — Я понимаю, мы их убиваем, когда нет другого выхода, и планируем массовую казнь, потому что другого способа защититься нет, но вы действительно собираетесь ставить опыты над людьми? Чем мы тогда лучше нацистов?

Т’Чалла, не сдержавшись, присвистнул, а Тони закатил глаза. 

— Есть компромиссный вариант, — спокойно предложил Брюс. — Обычный человек с ослабленной сывороткой, и…

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Нет. Я не позволю.

Т’Чалла поднял брови и попытался воззвать к его разуму:

— Капитан, вы же понимаете, что ваш друг бы этого хотел? Что прямо сейчас он мучится голодом, равного которому нет, и у нас есть возможность если не вылечить его — предположим худшее — то хотя бы прекратить его мучения и, возможно, спасти остатки человечества? Что, наконец, у него гораздо больше шансов, чем у любого из тех несчастных, что сейчас грызут прутья клеток?

— Нет.

— Что именно нет? — начал было Т’Чалла, но Шури его опередила и, протянув пробирку Брюсу, кивнула на стальной шкаф, тускло блестевший между рядами боксов. За армированной стеклянной дверцей угадывались ряды шприцов-пистолетов, упаковки стерильных инструментов и перевязочного материала, и Брюс, не колеблясь, заправил шприц сывороткой. Капитан издал протестующий звук и начал подниматься, цепляясь за край стола, точно боясь упасть.

— Не нужно, Капитан, — сказала Шури. — Я не буду предлагать голосовать, и не смотрите на меня так. Вам ваш приятель голову откусить не пытался.

Тони только хмыкнул, вложив в этот звук весь скепсис — мол, вот тут ты ошибаешься, принцесса, от этого типа вечно были одни неприятности.

— И если вы вынете голову из задни…

— Шури!

— Это правда, — уперлась та, и Тони видел, как её взгляд, растерявший остатки детскости, скрестился с взглядом Роджерса. Точно пара вакандских ритуальных ножей — как бишь их, чёрт… — Мы все кого-то потеряли, мы все не можем с этим смириться и продолжаем надеяться, даже понимая, что это глупо и нелогично, и защищаем остатки прошлого, как мать защищает дитя. Но этот человек был от меня вот настолько, — она показала пальцами расстояние не больше дюйма. — Я дышала его дыханием, я видела, как он кусает воздух возле самого моего лица и пытается дотянуться. Даже когда брат спас меня, ваш друг не переставал кидаться, и я уверена: он бы не сомневался. Он бы дрался за эту сыворотку, если бы пришлось, и неважно, вылечит она или убьёт: что угодно лучше, чем пытаться откусить лицо сестре человека, давшего тебе приют, или лежать вот так, умирая с голоду, — она кивнула на клетку, в которой тяжело ворочался труп Баки. — А теперь скажите, что я не права.

Тони с изумлением понял, что эта филиппика достигла цели, и привычно обозлился: Роджерс, кажется, готов был слушать кого угодно, кто достаточно настойчив — кроме него самого. Как будто кто угодно, кроме Тони, заслуживал доверия и внимания — кто угодно, только не он. Тони не раз замечал, что к нему Кэп дышит особенно неровно, только со знаком минус, а не плюс, и при этом ни про какую идиосинкразию речи быть не могло: ни на кого больше Кэп так не смотрел, ни с кем так вдохновенно не грызся и ни с кого не спрашивал больше, разве что с себя самого. Несколько раз Тони пытался понять, отчего так, даже заводил крайне неловкий разговор, неприятно отдававший невольными претензиями, но толку от этого не было никакого. В конце концов Тони смирился, решив, что это один из непостижимых законов жизни: Романова время от времени поёт «Чёрный ворон», Брюс постится и медитирует, у Кэпа на него зуб. И вот теперь, видя, как тот ищет аргументы и не находит их, как слова Шури проскакивают сквозь выставленные преграды, казавшиеся непреодолимыми, Тони… ну да, ревновал. Если бы он сказал то же самое, Кэп устроил бы ему очередное внушение на полчаса кряду, а то и замолчал бы, набычившись, и всё равно всё сделал по-своему, а девчонку послушал. 

Впрочем, сейчас было не до обид. Тони встал за спиной Кэпа, сжал его плечо, спохватился и ослабил хватку. Стив, уже не споря, остановившимися глазами смотрел на то, как Брюс, вооружившись шприцом, входит в бокс, как голодный труп с засохшей кровью на лице поднимается ему навстречу и тянет жадные руки, как вздрагивает от ударов армированное стекло…

Брюс справился за полторы секунды: открыл крошечное окошко-прорезь, выстрелил и тут же захлопнул бокс, отступил от бешено колотящегося внутри существа. Мертвец, что когда-то был Баки, ещё с минуту бился до того отчаянно, что дребезжал металл оплётки, потом попятился, водя налитыми кровью глазами, и тяжело сел в угол. 

— Кажется, не рабо… — начал было Брюс и замолчал. У Тони мороз прошёл по коже: ещё не слыша ничего особенного, он уже чувствовал: что-то происходит. Что-то ужасное. Потом рёв, до сих пор слишком низкий, чтобы его можно было воспринять на слух, разросся в чудовищный хриплый вопль. Стив вскочил и тут же сел — ноги его, как видно, не держали. В другое время Тони захлопотал бы над ним, но сейчас смотрел, как заворожённый: тело в боксе извивалось, корчилось, выгибалось в непреодолимой судороге, так что удивительно было, как ещё не треснул хребет. Впрочем, может быть, и треснул: за криком не было слышно ничего.

— Баки… — выдохнул Стив, и тут мёртвый поднял голову и уставился на них сквозь стекло. В глазах, ещё недавно полных только голода, загорелся нехороший огонёк осознанности, и Тони с нарастающим ужасом понял, что…

— Брюс, берегись! — рявкнул он, и в ту же секунду Баки, двигаясь ненормально быстро, прыгнул к закрывшейся прорези окошка и вырвал его голыми руками. Ударил ногой в стекло, и стальная стойка погнулась, как бумажная, а по стеклу зазмеились трещины. — Не может быть!

Но это было. До сих пор Тони видел такое только однажды: жертвы Экстремиса перед тем, как умереть, выходили в боевой режим и крушили всё вокруг себя, а потом взрывались. И вот снова: ещё секунда, и длинный зубастый осколок вылетел наружу, а Баки, пыхтя и не спуская глаз с живых, полез наружу через образовавшийся узкий лаз. Острые края рвали ему одежду вместе с телом, но кровь не выступала, а боли он, очевидно, не чувствовал. Т’Чалла, с кофейным от ужаса лицом, толкнул Шури прочь, за себя, к безопасности выхода, крикнул:

— Беги! Питер, присмотри!

И кинулся на Баки, по-видимому, забыв о том, что вместо костюма Пантеры на нём белый скафандр, оберегающий от заражения. Тони заорал тоже, отшвырнул его, ударом репульсоров отбросил мертвеца назад; тот, как змея или пружина, отскочил от стены и мгновенно снова оказался на ногах, торопясь добраться до живого мяса. Питер издалека швырнул в него паутиной, но та не продержалась и секунды: с треском разорвалась, опала. 

— Баки!

Тони даже оглох на мгновение, а потом между ним и Баки вырос Кэп, и стрелять стало невозможно: куда Тони не поворачивался, везде мелькала истрёпанная форма, руки, ноги, головы. Воющий рычащий клубок катался по полу лаборатории, круша всё на своём пути, Стив каким-то чудом ухитрился опрокинуть бешено сопротивляющегося Баки навзничь, оседлал его, безжалостно ударил в лицо раз, другой, третий. Тони добавил от себя, ювелирно прицелившись в челюсть и дозируя удар, чтобы не снести Барнсу голову: нужно было только оглушить, ничего больше, хотя теперь он уже сомневался в успехе всей затеи. Сыворотка, очевидно, не только не откатывала процесс вспять, но придавала зомби сил, ввергая в своеобразный амок, и какое счастье, что они не согласились на предложение ввести её Стиву! Тони знал, как Кэп дерётся, и понимал, что тогда они все уже были бы мертвы. Барнс, на мгновение отключившись, вновь пришёл в себя и заклацал челюстями. Руками он впился в ноги Стива, ненормально быстро и ловко вывернулся, заметался из стороны в сторону, силясь свалить с себя тяжесть и снова броситься за добычей. Тут откуда-то возник Брюс, и Тони отогнал его, потребовав держаться в стороне — они не могли позволить потерять единственного учёного, способного создать лекарство, пусть даже первый его вариант и оказался чем-то вроде керосина, выплеснутого в огонь…

— Бак! — закричал Стив. Горло у него, как заметил Тони, было промято с обеих сторон, глубокие следы пальцев не выравнивались, не заполнялись кровью и не темнели от синяков — просто были, и смотреть на них было нестерпимо. — Бак, очнись!

Тот защёлкал зубами, и Тони видел — действительно видел — как он обдумывает способы взять верх. До сих пор зомби были опасны, кто бы спорил, они были и быстрыми, и злобными, и безжалостными, но при некоторой доле удачи их можно было обмануть: к примеру, они не умели справляться с механизмами, надёжно закрытая дверь становилась для них почти непреодолимым препятствием, которое они преодолевали грубой силой и никак иначе. Это… существо — теперь Тони не мог даже в мыслях назвать его ни человеком, ни даже мертвецом, — мыслило гораздо шире. Оно видело цель, не замечало препятствий и что было сил рвалось к живому мясу, а остановить его…

— Баки!

Хруст был такой, словно кто-то сломал толстую сухую ветку. Тони даже не сразу понял, что произошло, но время словно растянулось перед ним, мир застыл в густой прозрачной смоле, как случалось только во времена самой острой опасности. Краем глаза он видел ТЧаллу, застывшего в полупрыжке, и Брюса, схватившего острый скальпель, успел подумать, что это очень глупо — пытаться справиться с зомби скальпелем, разве что голову ампутировать, но это же долго, — и одновременно он смотрел на руку Стива, тряпкой повисшую ниже локтя. Баки тут же вцепился в неё зубами, его лицо искривилось от отвращения, он мотнул головой, как крокодил, под тканью хрустнуло чуть тише, и с омерзительным длинным звуком отрывающегося пластыря рука оторвалась, оставив опустевший рукав. Баки выплюнул её и дёрнулся снова, целясь теперь уже в голову, и Тони, понимая, что счёт идёт на секунды, ударил репульсором в полную силу. 

Время, натужно охнув, пошло с прежней скоростью. Стива отшвырнуло прочь, а в полу лаборатории появилась глубокая закопчённая борозда; Баки нигде не было видно, только под самой стеной, в густой темноте, с лязгом осыпались какие-то склянки. Стив неуверенно сел, растерянно водя глазами, неверяще уставился на культю в пустом рукаве, засучил его, обнажив блестящие головки костей и оборванные сухожилия. Тони затошнило, и он сделал над собой нечеловеческое усилие: блевать в костюме было нельзя. Т’Чалла отмер первым, промаршировал в темноту и вернулся оттуда, сосредоточенный и злой.

— Он мёртв, — коротко сообщил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Теперь уже точно. Доктор Беннер, эксперимент оказался неудачным. Мягко говоря. 

— Это странно, — пробормотал Брюс. — Я был уверен, что поможет, но раз так, мы продолжим работу и…

Т’Чалла уже не слушал его. Он подошёл к Стиву и помог ему подняться, осмотрел руку и поморщился.

— Сочувствую вашей потере, — он посмотрел в опрокинутое от шока лицо Стива и, тряхнув того за плечи, твёрдо проговорил, — Тони поступил как должен был. Только посмейте винить его за это.

— Эй, — отмер Тони, удивляясь и сердясь этому непрошеному заступничеству. — Я сам способен!..

— Я и не собирался, — сказал Стив. При каждом слове его кадык ездил вверх и вниз, а голос был грубым и сиплым — сукин сын Барнс всё-таки сумел повредить ему хрящи и мышцы, и у Тони голова шла кругом от того, как быстро и ужасно всё могло закончиться — прямо здесь, в этой комнате, если бы он промедлил хоть секунду. Винит его Стив или нет, было совершенно неважно; главное — что остался жив, пусть и не совсем жив, и хотя бы ограниченно функционален. Тони принял бы от него даже обвинения, не поморщившись — не в первый же раз. — Я… это был уже не Баки. Я понимаю.

— Хорошо, если так, — тяжело припечатал Т’Чалла и отошёл к сестре. Шури так и стояла, прижавшись спиной к стальной гермодвери, её глаза были огромными и чёрными, губы прыгали: дистресс, по-видимому, брал своё. Питер держал её за плечи, но его присутствия она явно не замечала, зато к брату привалилась на грудь и замерла так. 

— Прости, — коротко сказал Тони, стараясь не смотреть Стиву в глаза. Не было повода чувствовать себя виноватым, он сделал что должен был, убил, спасая других, не себя, и всё-таки в сердце тонко звенела давным-давно надоевшая мелодия, которую он узнавал с первой ноты; старая постылая песня о том, что он недостаточно хорош и вообще эгоистичен, и что кто-нибудь другой на его месте сделал бы всё правильно. Вот только теперь не было других, и не на кого было рассчитывать. — Я не хотел, но пришлось.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Стив и попытался единственной уцелевшей рукой завязать пустой рукав на узел. Это не удалось, и Тони сделал это за него и даже вздрогнул, услышав, — спасибо, Тони.

Конечно, это было не за нелепый узел, не скрывавший, а только подчёркивавший потерю. Это было за друга детства, на которого у Стива всю жизнь не поднималась рука, не поднялась бы и сегодня — вот только случается так, что самоотверженность и вера в людей приводят к смерти, и не только своей. Это понимали оба — Тони был уверен — и именно за это Стив его благодарил, не встречаясь глазами. За то, что подарил другу быструю смерть и не вынудил его самого делать то, что сделать было нужно. 

— Не за что, — у Тони даже горло перехватило. — Ничего, Кэп. Щит ты и правой бросаешь хорошо.

Весь вечер все они были как прибитые: Брюс молча сидел за микроскопом и центрифугой, стараясь никому не показываться на глаза, даром что Тони раз пять пытался с ним заговорить и успокоить — никто его не винил, все понимали, что с первого раза трудно синтезировать даже аспирин, а уж сыворотку от невиданной болезни, выкосившей человечество подчистую, и вовсе невозможно, — но Брюс не реагировал, только глубже зарывался в записи. Шури увёл Питер, поклявшись ТЧалле, что не спустит с неё глаз и постарается уговорить отдохнуть. Сам Т’Чалла сидел и пытался собрать из защитного костюма и вибраниумного комбинезона единое целое, способное не развалиться в бою. Тони сел рядом.

— Дай помогу, — буркнул он. Нужно было занять чем-нибудь руки, чтобы не думать о Стиве. Тот прямо сейчас хоронил на заднем дворе своего приятеля со снесённой напрочь головой. Руку, по общему негласному решению, он забрал с собой, чтобы закопать там же. — Как думаешь, с этой печью. Получится?

— Если нет, останется только узнать коды от ядерных ракет и ударить по самым крупным скоплениям, — хмуро отозвался Т’Чалла. — Я понимаю, это было бы логично, по крайней мере для очистки территорий, но…

— Даже если забыть о последствиях и сопутствующем ущербе — и толку нам будет от этой земли? — Тони ловко приладил щиток на локоть костюма. Работа успокаивала, захваченный ремонтный набор пригодился — может быть, и в последний раз. Завтра им уж точно будет не до ремонта: Пятница, отчитываясь вечером, сообщила, что толпы зомби всё растут. Теперь за периметром стояла даже не целая армия, а целый народ — мёртвый, ни в чём не повинный, страшный, словно вышедший прямиком из ада, которым так любили грозить человечеству люди в длинных рясах с крестами на груди. — Уничтожить инфраструктуру, обеспечить радиационное заражение лет на сто вперёд, сжечь планету в ядерном апокалипсисе… нет, я на такое не пойду, хоть и торгую смертью.

— Уже давно нет, — возразил Т’Чалла. — Старк, отчего ты берёшь всю вину на себя? Что с тобой не так, почему всё, что стряслось, ты берёшь на себя, и то же самое позволяешь делать тем, кто рядом? 

Тони пожал плечами.

— Во-первых, я уже привык, а во-вторых, какая к чёрту разница? Мне всё равно, а героем мне всё равно не быть, разве что случайно…

— Неправда, — спокойно возразил Т’Чалла, проверяя, крепко ли держатся страшные когти. — И тебе не всё равно.

— Ну хорошо, да, ты прав, меня это бесит, — признал Тони. — Но ты не поздновато взялся ковыряться в моих несовершенствах? Что это исправит? Я уже убил его друга. Я не смог предотвратить…

— Никто из нас не смог предотвратить! — внезапно рыкнул Т’Чалла, и Брюс испуганно вздёрнул голову от своих бумаг. — Мы ждали помощи, а пришло — вот это! 

— Одно счастье, — ядовито сказал Тони, — Таносу до нас больше дела нет. И без него справились. Теперь только осталось похоронить тех, кто мёртв — окончательно похоронить, — пока они не смяли нас. Дать Брюсу время на поиски вакцины, твоей сестре — для первого романа… кстати, присмотри за Питером. Это моя личная просьба. Он хороший мальчишка и заслуживает жить, и у них с твоей сестрой, возможно, будут дети. Умные дети, в этом никаких сомнений. Может, хоть им удастся исправить то, что мы тут наворотили…

Т’Чалла не стал, против всех ожиданий, возмущаться этим нелепым сватовством — с точки зрения Тони, это лишь доказывало его здравомыслие, — а кивнул и сказал:

— Я присмотрю за ним, но и ты, как только закончишь, хватай Кэпа и возвращайся, что бы он там ни говорил. 

— Говорил, — скептически хмыкнул Тони. — Когда это Кэп тратил время на слова. Щит в зубы, флаг за плечами — и вперёд, на защиту сирых и убогих. Я не уверен, что смогу его удержать, и даже если да — ты сам видишь, что с ним происходит. Видишь же? 

— Он… распадается, — неохотно подтвердил Т’Чалла. — Но у него ещё есть шансы. Брюс работает не покладая рук, у него ещё есть время, а нам нужен каждый человек, который помнит, что такое быть человеком, неважно, мёртвый или нет.

Оба помолчали. Потом Тони поднялся и сказал:

— Мне нужно отдохнуть. Ужасно глупо спать в такую ночь, но иначе я сдохну, и зомби не потребуются. Чудовищно длинный был день.

Он уже и не мечтал когда-нибудь выбраться из костюма, но Пятница, добрая душа, уже организовала для него стерильную комнату, простой ужин из пайка и узкую койку, показавшуюся Тони лучше любой постели, в какой ему доводилось спать за всю предыдущую жизнь. Усталость по-хозяйски заняла тело, и всё-таки он лежал, смотрел в пустой потолок с рядом погашенных ламп и думал о том, что завтрашний день мало что изменит. Допустим, Стив и вправду сумеет повести зомби за собой. Предположим, их удастся заманить в ловушку из расплавленного металла и так подарить им смерть, выиграв время для жалких остатков человечества. И что с того? Самого главного, о чём Тони даже мечтать не смел, ему не видать всё равно, теперь уж точно. Ни мирной процветающей Земли, защищённой от любой беды, сторожащей снаружи и грозящей изнутри, ни… ни Кэпа. Теперь, в темноте и безопасности, уже можно было позволить себе короткую горькую мысль, которую безжалостно гнал днём, быструю и частую мысль, идеально совпадавшую с ударами его сердца: Кэп, Кэп, Кэп. И так бесконечно, и ничего не помогало и не могло помочь, даже смерть.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Роджерс, — прошептал он в темноту и словно наяву увидел перекошенное лицо, сизое от сплошного синяка, с окровавленными белками глаз и нестерпимо яркой радужкой, с морщиной между бровей и следами бальзамировки. Оно плыло над Тони, как больная луна, и светило, и звало, и не было спасения. — Чёрт бы тебя…

В следующую секунду он уже спал, и когда Стив, тихо ступая, подошёл к двери снаружи, постоял там и так же тихо удалился, Тони не услышал ничего.

Утром солнце лилось с неба, а облачка на нём были как горки взбитых сливок — ненормальная, идиллическая картина, совершенно неподходящая для работы, что ждала их впереди. Тони влил в себя чашку кофе, в сотый раз пересмотрел маршрут и схему завода, и сказал Пятнице:

— Постараюсь не облажаться, девочка. Присмотри тут за всеми, ладно? 

Пятница пообещала. По голосу Тони слышал, что она не находит логического повода бояться за него, не может испытывать страх — у неё не было физической основы для синтеза эмоций, — и всё-таки ухитряется. Что ж, не так уж мало он оставлял за собой: её, Пятницу, множество умных механизмов, ошеломляющие технологии. И собственный дом, в который — он чувствовал — вернуться уже не получится. 

Стив выглядел ещё хуже, чем вчера. Он явно попытался отчистить форму от всего, что на неё налипло, маска была ещё влажной, без единого пятнышка, но уже по его походке, слишком ровной и уверенной, Тони видел: тому недолго осталось. Может быть, неделя. Может быть, месяц, если Стив прямо сейчас ляжет и не будет шевелиться, перестанет напрягать измученные мышцы… но ведь этого не будет никогда — не такой был человек Стив Роджерс. Именно это Тони в нём и бесило, именно поэтому он и любил его так сильно и молчаливо, не говоря ни слова, даже не намекая: заранее знал, что ничего не выйдет, что Стив слишком для него хорош, что он слишком хорош даже для этой грёбаной жизни, стремительно катившейся к концу. Тони попытался стряхнуть дурацкое предчувствие, мучившее его со вчера, но так и не смог. Невольно казалось, что всё — и бледного Питера, и пышные облака, и пепел на когда-то зелёном газоне, и высокий забор с пропущенным по нему током и длинными загнутыми внутрь рейками, на которых в несколько рядов была натянута колючая проволока, и ТЧаллу в торжественном кошачьем одеянии он видит ярче и резче, чем когда бы то ни было — и в последний раз.

Они прощались коротко, только с Питером Тони пробыл дольше других. Попытался было успокоить, соврать, что вернётся, но Питер только смотрел на него, как побитый щенок, и бормотал что-то бессвязное про героев и защиту Земли. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы велеть ему перестать нести бред, выбросить из головы дурацкую веру в то, что всё ещё можно поправить — и замолчал, вовремя спохватившись. Мальчишка оставался жить. Надолго ли — никто не мог знать, но даже если нет, пусть уж ни единого часа своей оставшейся жизни он не проведёт в глухом сером тумане безверия, где не на что опереться и некого позвать на помощь даже в мыслях. В конце концов Тони просто обнял его и держал так, пока Питер не взял себя в руки.

— Удачи, сынок, — сказал он, впервые назвав Питера сыном. Тот уставился в ответ, крепко обнял и отпустил — с трудом, по живому.

— Удачи, мистер Старк.

То ли это пожелание, то ли что другое, Тони не мог сказать наверняка, но что-то всё-таки было за них — может, остатки удачи, — потому что стоило Стиву подойти к забору, за которым толпились зомби, и положить руку на ворота, не защищённые электричеством и потому трещавшие от напора тел, как снаружи воцарилась страшная, невозможная тишина.

— Что это… — начал Тони, но Стив мотнул головой и приложил палец к губам, требуя молчать. Как во сне или под водой, Тони видел: он открывает кодовый замок, отодвигает створку, вторую, проходит в шлюз и, пропустив Тони, аккуратно закрывает ворота за собой. Потом последняя тонкая преграда отошла в сторону, дохнуло густым запахом слежавшейся могилы, гнили, крови и земли, Тони привычно взмыл в воздух, готовясь угостить первых, кто кинется, парой репульсорных лучей…

И ничего. Толпа стояла, как один человек, и смотрела на них множеством страшных одинаковых глаз. Ни протянутых рук, ни рёва, ни кровавой слюны из распяленных ртов — они выглядели как люди с фотографий времён Великой Депрессии: многотысячные терпеливые очереди за хлебом и работой, готовые стоять неподвижно до тех пор, пока, обессилев, не упадут на землю.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Тони. Стив словно бы и не услышал его. Ступил вперёд — толпа слитно качнулась и разошлась, давая ему проход, остановился на мгновение, закинул голову и защёлкал, захрипел, заскрипел горлом, как взбесившийся журавль. — Стив, что?..

Толпа качнулась снова. Видно было, как один старый зомби с длинными седыми патлами берёт за руку соседа, мальчика лет десяти, тот цепляется изломанными пальцами за руку соседки в когда-то дорогом вечернем платье, она тянется к окровавленному полицейскому, тот — к грузной старухе, и так всё дальше, дальше, невероятной всепоглощающей волной, пока каждый из зомби не превратился в крошечную частицу огромной колонны, молчаливой армии, готовой выступать. Стив остановился, издал ещё один гортанный звук, и пошёл дальше, шагая по изорванной земле и не оглядываясь. Кошмарная армада помедлила мгновение и шагнула за ним — и ещё, и ещё, без криков и попыток кусаться, без малейших проявлений сопротивления. Не веря в происходящее, Тони шёл рядом как во сне и давил дурацкое желание проверить, так ли спокойны будут зомби, если он, скажем, снимет с себя маску. Гораздо сильнее он хотел знать, что случилось со Стивом в эту ночь, как он ухитрился… и догадка, слишком страшная, чтобы сразу поместиться в голове, уже брезжила перед ним, когда впереди между деревьями замаячило шоссе. Отсюда по прямой было не больше десяти миль, и Тони поравнялся со Стивом и спросил, не разжимая губ:

— Что ты с собой сделал?

Стив долго молчал, шагая рядом, и за ним, как послушные солдаты, шли и шли мёртвые — сотни, тысячи, может, даже десятки тысяч. Они запинались между машинами, цеплялись полами одежды, спотыкались, но никто не падал — соседи вздёргивали готового рухнуть и заставляли двигаться дальше, обходя преграду. Тони уже почти перестал ждать ответа, когда Стив сказал каким-то обыденным сонным голосом:

— Теперь ты можешь возвращаться. 

Тони остановился, и ему в спину тут же едва не врезался зомби. Стив выровнял строй, поддержал Тони за локоть, заставил идти дальше.

— Ты охуел, Роджерс? — тихо спросил Тони. Было как в церкви: птичий щебет с оглушительной высоты, дурацкие облака, множество людей и почти никаких разговоров, но в голове и груди у Тони били в набат злые колокола. — Что значит — возвращаться?

— Мы не будем их жечь, — так же спокойно, как о чём-то решённом, сказал Стив. — Нельзя. Они пошли за мной, и я отведу их… далеко. Может, даже научу жить, не убивая.

Тони только что в голос не застонал. Догадка оформилась окончательно: зомби обладали каким-то общим сознанием, пусть и весьма извращённым и определённо не человеческим. Они были как рой, как отряд муравьёв: ничего не понимали, действовали инстинктивно, но разве муравью-солдату нужно объяснять, что матка нуждается в защите, и разве пчелу кто-нибудь учит летать? Волки в стае завоёвывают пост вожака в бою, и каждый волк чует над собой чужую доказанную силу. Стив дрался с самым страшным зомби, который когда-либо охотился в этих краях, и каким-то образом все прочие знали об этом и видели, что Стив по-прежнему на ногах. Признавали его силу, готовы были подчиняться, и не было сомнений: шагнут хоть в ковш со стальным расплавом, хоть в океан, хоть в небо, лишь получив приказ. 

— Стив. Кэп. Опомнись, — Тони попытался придержать Стива за руку и не сразу понял, почему не удалось. Чертыхнулся, обошёл с другой стороны, поймал за локоть, останавливая. — Ты соображаешь, что творишь? За нами люди! 

— Точно, люди. Посмотри на них, — Стив остановился и повернулся к идущим позади. Зомби замерли, как замирает вода перед тем, как хлынуть — не сразу, ненадолго, но это мгновение тянулось и тянулось, как резина, и Тони смотрел и видел: мёртвую реку, забитую машинами до самого горизонта, и мёртвых людей, заполнивших её собой, молодых и старых, совсем разложившихся и почти целых с виду, детей, стариков, женщин, врачей и полицейских, библиотекарей и домохозяек, отцов и матерей. Американцев. Тех, кого они не смогли защитить — тех, кто был нисколько не виноват в случившемся и тех, кого Стив прямо сейчас отказывался вести в газовую камеру нового образца.

— Я… — начал Тони, не зная, что тут сказать. — Ты не сможешь их контролировать!

— Сними маску, — просто сказал Стив. — Попробуй, убедись. 

Не веря, что совершает такую глупость, Тони отщёлкнул забрало. Ближайший к нему зомби щёлкнул зубами — и замер, глядя перед собой в неведомое. Какая-то женщина в изорванной блузке потянулась было — и остановилась тоже.

— Чёрт побери, — прошептал Тони.

— Пусть Брюс ищет не сыворотку, а способ коммуникации. Питание. Может быть, синтезированный белок, гемоглобин, что угодно, — сказал Стив. — Я смогу увести их подальше от вас, найду место потише. Постепенно придут все остальные, и я… позабочусь о них. Я не смог спасти Баки, но тебя и остальных ещё могу, Тони, и это единственное, что даёт мне силы, понимаешь? Исправить то, что случилось, не получится, но если построить другой мир, где зомби и люди смогут жить, не трогая друг друга...

Тони смотрел на него и понимал, что всё. Конец. Сейчас он не может спорить, не может даже разозлиться, не в силах послать Роджерса по матери за всё хорошее и вытрепанные подчистую нервы в придачу, а может только смотреть в мёртвое лицо и невозможно живые глаза на этом лице и… и…

Брюс говорил, заражение происходит, когда кровь зомби попадает в кровоток. Слюна, лимфа, сукровица — всё опасно, если кожные покровы нарушены, а через слизистую возможно и прямое заражение, но сейчас Тони с отчаянной отчётливостью понял, что не хочет и не может рисковать. Всё хочет сделать правильно. Он что было силы укусил себя за губу изнутри, сглотнул побежавшую кровь.

— Ты прав, — сказал он сипло. — Я убийца, это правда — кто из нас нет. Но сжечь их всех, как скотину… 

— Неправильно, — кивнул Стив. — Так не должно быть.

В голове билось отчаянно: что ты делаешь, стой, опомнись! Ты хоронил этого человека, а теперь собрался заживо похоронить себя, и что, если догадка Брюса неверна? Что, если ты превратишься в обычного жуткого зомби, безмозглого и вечно голодного — ты, всю жизнь ценивший ум и знание? Что ты?..

Стив смотрел на него с тем же вопросом. Когда за маской последовал шлем, а за шлемом — нагрудник, в его глазах блеснуло понимание.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Нет, Тони. Только не ты. Мне уже не поможешь, а ты…

— Я всегда тебя терпеть не мог, Стив, знаешь? — Тони уже отстёгивал наплечники, и боже, какое это было облегчение, вновь почувствовать на пропотевшем под доспехом теле лёгкий летний ветерок. — Ты был рядом, вёл себя как герой, у меня не было шансов, ни единого, ни вот на полстолечко, — он, как Шури накануне, показал пальцами микроскопическое расстояние. — Но теперь я тебе нужен. Ты не справишься один, больше того: они, — он кивнул туда, где осталась база с людьми, — они не станут нас преследовать, когда услышат то, что ты мне сказал. А они услышат. Пятница! 

— Да, Тони, — механически отозвалась мобильная версия, встроенная в костюм.

— Лети назад. Передай себе всё, что здесь услышала, и от меня пару слов, — Тони вздохнул, шагнул к Стиву вплотную, положил руки ему на плечи. Те были как мокрый картон, как бесценное прибежище бродяги под мостом, как последнее, что ещё оставалось. Пахло от Стива разложением и бальзамировкой, и — совсем уж дико — зубной пастой и одеколоном: видно, с утра он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы хотя бы отдалённо походить на себя прежнего. И чего — кого — ради, спрашивается? А что, разве были варианты?

Не один он тут, дурак, любил и молчал, пока не сделалось поздно. 

— Тони, — напомнила Пятница, когда тишина затянулась. Тони не мог оторваться, всё смотрел и смотрел: пятна на щеках, кровь в глазах, морщина между бровями, разложение и тлен, искренность и честь, безумная надежда выправить из искорёженных людей нечто новое, вывести их из ада. Насмотреться было невозможно, но Тони сделал над собой усилие и, качнувшись вперёд, прижался ртом к холодным неподвижным губам.

Стив поцеловал его в ответ. Тони даже не поверил сначала, но это был настоящий поцелуй, пусть и пах он формалином и спиртом, и сладковатым трупным запашком, и обречённой сладкой мятой из другого, навсегда закончившегося мира. Он целовал долго, не позволял Стиву отстраниться — всё равно тот не нуждался в том, чтоб дышать, — и отодвинулся только после того, как защипало в свежей ранке. 

— Вот и всё, — сказал он. Стив вдруг отмер, схватил его за затылок, рванул к себе, поцеловал порывисто и немыслимо жарко для ходячего мертвеца, зашептал:

— Господи, Тони, ну зачем же?!

— Я тебя всегда терпеть не мог, — повторил Тони, потому что — ну а что ещё он мог сказать. — Но никогда, никогда не хотел, чтоб тебя не было рядом. Пятница… чёрт…

Слабость ударила в колени, в грудь, в виски. Тони качнуло, и Стив мгновенно подхватил его, держа почти что на весу. Тони сумел с собой совладать и выпрямился.

— Передай от меня: ничего не потеряно. Слово в слово. Обещай?

— Да, Тони.

Колени у него подкосились окончательно, в спину ткнулся нагретый металл чьей-то машины. Стив не дал упасть, придержал, и только поэтому Тони не рухнул на асфальт, а съехал и сел, сквозь наплывающий туман глядя на то, как костюм выходит в режим автопилота и торопится назад.

— Надо… идти… — выговорил он, и страшная чёрная волна подкатила к горлу и глазам, на мгновение спрятав всё: облака, солнце, встревоженное лицо Стива и мёртвую реку до самого горизонта. — Нам… надо…

Умирать оказалось странно, но быстро. Агония не продлилась и нескольких минут: видно, он всё-таки схватил достаточную дозу. Тони словно выключили, как лампу, и это было даже привычно, он уже умирал, и не раз — в далёком чужом космосе, на разваленной крыше реактора, в жаркой вонючей афганской пещере, — так что эта темнота была разве что дольше обычного, а так — ничего нового.

Он открыл глаза.

Голод впился в живот, грудь, пальцы, в каждую клетку мёртвого теперь тела. Тони охнул, закинул руку на шею Стива, склонившегося над ним, и поцеловал его, ожидая испытать отвращение.

Голода это не утоляло, но и отстраниться не тянуло, и это значило, что он, Тони Старк, всё-таки вытянул свой счастливый билет, получив от Стива не только инфекцию, но и часть сыворотки, способной сохранить ему рассудок. Или нет. Стоило посмотреть на себя со стороны — как он обнимает Стива, как поднимается и делает первый шаг, как предупреждающе рычит на зомби, и те послушно склоняют голову, признавая его неприкосновенной собственностью вожака, — и про всякую сохранность рассудка можно было позабыть. Ни один вменяемый человек не стал бы…

Да только когда он был вменяемым? Даже не смешно. 

— Тони, — бормотал Стив, поднимая его и топчась вокруг. — Тони, ты… у меня нет слов, ты не должен был! Так нельзя! Ты же… я же…

Тони, наконец-то, выровнялся на нетвёрдых ногах и попытался улыбнуться. К его удивлению, это получилось, только чувствовалось странно, как через новокаин.

— Не мучайся, Кэп, скажи уж правду, — посоветовал он. — Ты меня всю жизнь терпеть не мог, и после смерти тоже.

Стив взял его за руку и произнёс так, словно мечтал сказать это всю жизнь и значительную часть посмертия:

— Так и есть, Тони. Видеть тебя не могу. 

Застывшая было мёртвая река двинулась снова, и вскоре на шоссе не осталось ни одного зомби: только машины блестели крышами опустевших салонов, да глупая выжившая ворона прыгала по ним, ища поживы. Доскакав до места, где совсем недавно сидел Тони, она замерла, повернула голову и внимательным глазом-черничиной уставилась на асфальт, подумала немного и поскакала дальше.

В этой реке было уже нечего ловить.


End file.
